1, 2, 3, Yo no Vida & Amor a la South Park
by Just-a-human-being
Summary: Mi primera historia de South Park, algo así como un Pentadecágono Amoroso, Bebe/Wendy, Butters/Tweek, Cartman/Kyle, Craig/Stan, Pip/Damien, Kenny/Clyde, etc, etc... Primer fanfic, denle una oportunidad, no sean malitos, o eso me haría un panda muuuy triste. OCC. MaleSlash. FemSlash.
1. Aliens

**Saludos gente bonita, luego de mucha meditación sobre si proceder con esto o no, pues bueno, heme aquí, este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero en los reviews sus opiniones al respecto, para saber si he de continuar o cortarlo en pedazos, quemarlo antes de que deje más capítulos.  
Este primer capítulo lo base en el 1er capítulo de la 1ra temporada, espero les guste y de ante mano, gracias por leerme.**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es una serie de televisión estadounidense de animación, creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central. Pero el resto de estas letras e historia sí, entonces, vamos a ello. **

* * *

Un viernes tranquilo en South Park, los chicos se encontraban en el paradero del bus…

– ¡Carajo! Hermanito ¿Insistes en seguirme hoy también en la escuela?, Ike puedes despegarte de mí por un segundo, por favor –alegó Kyle exaltando ante la presencia de su hermano.

– Sí. Lárgate, vibrador –comentó Cartman.

– ¡Oye! No te metas, y no le digas vibrador a mi hermano, cretino –refutó Kyle.

– ¡Eh! Ike, defiéndete, vamos, ¿qué pasa?, te está sangrando mucho la vagina hoy y andas deshidratado –exigió Cartman buscando la mirada de Ike ignorando la de Kyle.

– Ya cállate cara de pija –respondió Ike escondiéndose tras su hermano, a lo que Cartman sonreía en aprobación, aunque era una lástima que Ike estuviera desanimado hoy como para seguir su juego de insultos.

– Igual sigues siendo un pequeño vibrador Ike –dijo Cartman, el cual al instante y sin advertencia recibiría un golpetazo por parte de Kyle, noqueándolo inmediatamente.

– Genial –alentó Stan. Perezoso, Cartman consiguió colocarse de pie nuevamente, bostezando y frotándose los ojos– Hey Cartman parece que no dormiste bien anoche –señaló.

– Es que he tenido pesadillas pesadas –comentó Cartman.

– ¿Sí? ¿De qué? –curioseaba Kyle.

– Pues… soñé que estaba acostado en mi cama en la oscuridad, cuando de repente un luz azul inundo el cuarto, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego recuerdo que me arrastraban por un pasillo, después estaba sobre una mesa, y los extraterrestres querían operarme, eran cabezones con grades ojos negros… –relataba Cartman mientras sus compañeros lo miraban alarmados.

– Woah ¡Visitantes! –exclamó Stan interrumpiendo el relato.

– Seguro –comentó Kyle.

– ¿Qué? –replicó Cartman ahora luciendo asustado.

– Ese no fue un sueño Cartman, fueron visitantes –explicó Stan.

– ¡No! –protestó– fue solo un sueño, mi mamá me lo digo.

– Ellos son reales –continuó Stan.

– Si, secuestran a la gente y mutilan a las vacas –apuntó Kyle.

– Cállense pendejos, si me quieren asustar se quedaran con las ganas –proclamaba Cartman a lo que un auto aparcaba delante de ellos.

– Hola chicos –saludaba el personaje que se bajaba del automóvil.

– Hola Chef –saludaron todos al tiempo a su cocinero favorito.

– Y bueno chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes vio anoche la nave espacial? –Chef preguntaba como si nada.

– ¿Qué? –Cartman pasaba saliva aterrado.

– ¡Sí! El gordo la vio –manifestaba Kyle sin reparo.

– Eh-uh-no, no, fue solo un sueño. Y no soy gordo, soy fuerte –alegaba el robusto.

– Se lo llevaron en la nave –comentaba Stan.

– ¡Uh! ¿Te hicieron el examen del recto? –inquiría Chef. Mientras que en Cartman se desarrollaba las más profusa sensación de horror.

– ¿Y qué es eso? –consultaba Kyle.

– Es un tubo de metal grande que te meten por el culo –explicó Chef.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te hicieron eso a ti Cartman? –preguntaba Kyle mirando al implicado con cara de horror.

– ¡No!... digo… ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso? –ignoraba el gordo.

– ¡Te clavaron! ¡Eh! ¡Te metieron un tubo por el culo! –se burla Stan.

– Bueno, voy a volver a la cafetería, mejor vigilen al gordo, podría estar bajo control extraterrestre –concluyó Chef como despedida.

– Me cago en todo. No me tocaron el culo. Fue solo un sueño. –insistía Cartman a lo que el autobús llegaba, Ike, Stan y Kenny abordaron el vehículo, dejando a el par atrás.

– Entonces… ¿por qué caminas así Cartman? –Kyle pregunta burlón, continuando su discusión.

– Cállate Kyle, a mí no me tomas del pelo, mejor ve a joder a tu gorda y puta madre, judío de mierda –respondía Cartman tratando de hacerse el de la vista gorda.

– Cállate tú, puto gordo de culo perforado, y no te metas con mi madre, chupa bolas extraterrestres –bramaba Kyle ante la innecesaria alusión de su madre.

– Si, si, que broma tan bien planeada, poniéndose todos de acuerdo para jugar con mi cabeza, muy gracioso, pero sabes que Kyle, ¡Jodete! ¡Vete al carajo y muérete!... Ah!... AAAHHH! – gruñía Cartman arrojando pedos con fuego por el ano.

– Mierda Cartman, lo ves, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas?, esta no es una puta broma, lo que soñaste fue real –argumentaba Kyle ante tal evidencia.

– ¡Ah! ¡Mi culo! ¡Me salió fuego de culo! –Cartman gritaba aterrado– ¡No! ¡Fue solo un sueño! Yo estoy bien, no tengo nada en mi culo, así que cállate judío pagano –concluía.

– Joder Cartman, ¿seguro que estas bien? – preguntaba Kyle con un poco de angustia reflejada en su rostro, mas no recibió respuesta, tan solo observo como Cartman le daba la espalda y subía al bus.

A la hora del almuerzo volvían a reunirse, Cartman aparentaba total normalidad pero en el fondo se sentía bastante angustiado ante sus constantes gases incendiarios, y también irritado por la constante observación de sus compañeros más cercanos, en especial por la del judío, esa mirada inquisitoria y un poco asustada pero también furiosa por el hecho de querer tener la razón.

– ¿Los pedos de fuego te dan hambre Cartman? –volvía al tema Stan.

– ¡Cállate hippie! –no tenía argumentos para refutar tal pregunta.

– Mira allí, es Wendy –digo Kyle distrayendo a Stan para que no siguiera provocando a Cartman, ¿por qué lo hizo? Quizás un reflejo involuntario o tal vez algo más que hasta el momento no alcanzaba a comprender, solo sentía que el tema afectaba de verdad a su compañero, y casi podía imaginar que Cartman le miraba con agradecimiento luego de esta acción, una mirada algo particular en cuanto al tiempo, pues fue sostenida unos segundos hasta que Stan interrumpió.

– ¿Dónde? –esta era la oportunidad de Cartman para burlarse.

– Stan confiesa, ¿cuándo piensas follarte a Wendy de una vez para así dejarla por completo? Que maricada eso de estar terminando y volviendo –preguntó Cartman.

– Cállate gordo de mierda, no sabes de lo que hablas –este era el punto débil de Stan.

– No soy gordo, y es obvio que ese es tu plan, no comprendo cómo puedes soportarla, coño, sin nada de nada –comentaba entre risas mientras observaba como Stan se ponía enfermo con el tema.

– ¡No te importa! –alega Stan, acto seguido Wendy entra a la escena.

– Hola chicos –saludó efusiva.

– Hola Wendy –saludan Kyle y Cartman. Stan permanece en un silencio contenido.

– Toma Stan, esto es para ti –Wendy se retira dejando una pequeña nota en las manos de Stan.

– ¿Qué dice la nota? –demanda Kyle algo posesivo. Cartman lo nota y le mira extrañado a lo que éste desvía la mirada a Stan.

– ¡Ay Dios! Dice que quiere verme en el lago después del colegio –digo Stan con un tono de voz angustiado.

– Bueno… quizás te bese y todo vuelva a la normalidad –opinó Kyle.

– Sí, con la lengua y a la cama –complementa Cartman haciendo un gesto grotesco con la lengua mirando de reojo a Kyle y éste al darse cuenta responde frunciendo el ceño.

– Quizás son los visitantes los que quieren besarte con lengua y pasártela por el culo –dice Stan volviendo en sí.

– Déjalo Stan, a mí no consigues asustarme –responde bonachón el corpulento– ¡AH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡Chicos! ¡Mi culo, en serio! –de nuevo gases en fuego salen de su culo.

– Okey, Cartman, apaga ya el lanzallamas –Stan proponía entre risas.

– Lo haría si pudiera hijo de puta. –arremetía Cartman– Sé que solo fue un sueño, sé que no me trastearon el culo, y no estoy bajo el control de los seres extraterrestres, –parecía querer convencerse de ello– solo son bromas suyas hijos de puta. Al carajo, me voy a casa, no tengo porque seguir escuchando esta broma tan estúpida.

– Eso, vete a tu casa gordo cobarde –a Kyle no le quedaba ya ánimos de seguir insistiendo ante alguien tan testarudo como Eric Cartman.

– ¡Pendejos! –fue lo último que se escuchó del susodicho.

– ¿Hacia dónde vas Stan? –pregunta Kyle a su amigo que se alejaba en dirección al lago.

– Lo siento, tengo una cita con Wendy.

– No vayas, tienes que ayudarme con el culo gordo, lo van a secuestrar los visitantes –pedía Kyle.

– Como dijo el chef, tengo que hacer el amor mientras Wendy este caliente, nos vemos Kyle.

– ¡Carajo!

* * *

Más tarde en los alrededores del lago.

– Hola Stan –saluda Wendy, con una aparente felicidad al reunirse con el chico.

– Hola Wendy –respondió sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿No crees que deberíamos arreglar las cosas? –fue directo al grado, después de todo había sido su iniciativa.

– ¿Cuándo hacemos salsa de amor? –interpeló Stan.

– ¿Qué dices? –exigió Wendy encarándole.

– Eh… que quiero agradecerte Wendy –manifestó.

– ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué Stan? –le contemplaba confundida.

– Por dar el primer paso… ¡Eh!… ¡Claro que me gustaría arreglar las cosas! –exclamó maravillado tomándole las manos.

– Que bien –sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente, para desgracia de Stan, el no poder resistir la emoción y terminar devolviendo el alma por la boca.

– Ewww –decía Wendy retirando el vómito de su chaqueta.

– Lo siento –comenta Stan mirando al suelo, incapaz de mirarle a sus ojos castaño claro, los cuales le volvían loco y provocaban en el este tipo de reacciones.

– Eh… mira, una papa frita –comento Wendy, señalando hacia el vómito, al parecer olvidando lo que había acabado de pasar, quizás de verdad le gustaba, por lo que era capaz de pasar este tipo acciones por alto, o hasta encontrarlas divertidas.

– Uh, que rico –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder entre los nervios a Stan.

– ¿Qué es eso? –siguió inquiriendo Wendy, tratando de tener algo para hablar.

– Creo que es queso –rieron juntos.

– Y ¿esto qué es? –Y así siguieron unos instantes hasta que decidieron partir pues ya estaba entrando la noche, Stan propuso acompañar a Wendy hasta su casa y esta gustosa acepto, pues eran estos los pequeños pasos que arreglaban esta relación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kyle le dio varias vueltas en su cabeza a la idea de si ayudar al culo gordo o no, a la final, termino dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa del culón, Kyle siempre tan buena gente, buscaría convencer a ese pedazo de testarudo de que necesita hacerse examinar el culo. Al abrirse la puerta de la casa, lo recibe una mirada incrédula.

– ¿Qué quieres? –demando frío.

– Ven Cartman, vamos afuera –propuso Kyle.

– No. No puedo.

– ¿Por qué no puedes?

– No quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, Kahl –respondió cortante.

– Mierda, no te hagas el difícil pendejo, sal de una puta vez culo gordo.

– ¡Agh! ¡Está bien! Lo que sea con tal de que calles esta puta boca judía y sucia.

Una vez se encontraban a unos pasos de la casa, caminando sobre la nieve, Kyle volvería a insistir y como es de esperarse Cartman a refutar.

– Cartman, creo que lo mejor sería que te hicieras revisar el culo, eso que haces no es nada normal.

– ¿Por qué? Si hace algo extraordinario, no es fácil expulsar fuego por el culo, pero solo es cuestión de jugo de manzana y un encendedor –comentaba entre risas, al parecer ahora le hacía un poco de gracia, quizás de ver la preocupación de Kyle en sus ojos, pero a todas estas, una nueva duda empezaba a ruñirle la cabeza mientras conversaban, ¿a qué se debía esta atención? Pues Cartman nunca ha sentido que Kyle y él fuesen los mejores amigos.

– He… hehe… No es gracioso, hehe… –Kyle no podía evitar reírse en compañía de Cartman al burlarse ante su misma desdicha– esto es muy enserio, –digo ahora borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, dañando también la sonrisa de su compañero que lo miraba fijamente– haz que te revisen.

– No quiero, joder. Carajo. Ya basta, estoy harto. Escucha, ¿por qué todo hoy tiene que ver con lo que me entra o me sale del culo? Como si te importara, o acaso lo hace Kyle, ¿te importa mi culo?, ¿lo quieres o qué? –todo fue silencio, Cartman permanecía a la expectativa, mientras Kyle parecía petrificado, algo de color empezaba a subir a sus mejillas, desviando la mirada al suelo evito que Cartman lo notara, pero esto solo lo hizo enojar más– ¡Contesta de una vez! ¡Coño! Por la puh... –una luz incandescente ilumino el sitio ubicándose encima de los chicos, Cartman empezó a levitar en dirección a la luz, sus gritos de horror se propagaron por el vecindario, pero nadie pareció enterarse, a parte de Kyle que trataba de hacer todo lo posible por socorrer a su compañero.

– Aliens hijos de puta, pendejos –gritaba mientras arrojaba hacia la nave espacial las pocas piedras que encontraba por el suelo– ¡Carajo! Desculados, ¿qué mierdas les pasa? –los insultos de Kyle y los gritos de auxilio de Cartman se mezclaban con frio de la noche– Vayan a chingar a su puta madre –la luz se interrumpió, no pudo hacer nada más, solo tratar de recuperar el aliento luego de todo ese revoloteo. Y luego de unos instantes, la ventisca que sopla fría, le recordó de su locación, habría de volver a casa y esperar, con su mente en blanco, sin saber que pensar.

Así paso la noche y llego el día, Kyle no podría sentirse más preocupado al llegar al paradero del bus y descubrir que Cartman se hallaba ausente.

– Hey Stan. Kenny.

– Hey Kyle.

– ¿Qué tal tu cita ayer con Wendy?

– Ha estado bien, creo que seguiremos saliendo.

– Genial –comentó sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a Ike? –preguntó Stan.

– Al parecer ya dejó la manía esa de estar tras de mí todo el tiempo –explicó.

– Qué bueno. El bus está por llegar, ¿qué hay de Cartman, está resentido y ha decidido no venir a clases hoy? –acto seguido Eric Cartman caería del cielo estampándose contra la nieve a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, todos corrieron a su encuentro– Hablando del diablo.

– ¡Ay Cartman! Los seres te soltaron a tiempo para ir al colegio –fue lo primero que se le pudo ocurrir a Kyle ante tal escena.

– Eh… ¿Saben? Anoche tuve una pesadilla pesada. Estaba en casa y de pronto fui abducido por una nave extraterrestre, allí fue donde Tom Cruise me pego la conjuntivitis.

– No fue un sueño Cartman, en verdad paso –comentó Stan. "Otra vez la burra al trigo" pensó Kyle.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no tengo conjuntivitis? –arguyó Cartman.

– Cartman, mírate bien el ojo –señaló Kyle.

– ¡Ah! Hijos de puta –fue lo último que pudo articular Cartman antes de que su cabeza que clavara de lleno en la fría nieve. El sonido de las llantas frenando advirtió que el bus ya había llegado.

– Pendejo –comentó Stan para luego darse vuelta y encaminarse hacia el vehículo. Kenny le siguió.

– ¿Hacia dónde van? –les detuvo Kyle– ¿Qué no piensan ayudar al gordo? –exigió.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –contesto Stan apurando el paso– Además tengo prisa, he de verme con Wendy antes de que comiencen las clases –una vez dentro, se giró sobre si para encarar a Kyle– ¿Qué no vienes? –no hubo respuesta y luego de unos instantes la puerta se cerró y el bus continuo su marcha.

Kyle volvió donde estaba Cartman, y girándolo sobre si, ubicándolo boca arriba, comprobó que había hecho bien el quedarse dispuesto a ayudarlo, estaba vuelto mierda, no tenía ni la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, por lo que tuvo que ayudarlo sujetándole por un costado y pasando su pesado brazo sobre sus hombros, como una gran cruz llena de grasa, o así se lo imaginaba Kyle, pero al menos al estar de pie, abrió sus ojos un poco consciente y se ayudaba a caminar arrastrando los pies. Fue así como a un paso lento pero seguro alcanzaron la casa de Eric, Kyle iba a llamar a la puerta, pero fue detenido por otra mano que hacia un gran esfuerzo por atajarle.

– Así… que si –digo en un susurro.

– ¿Qué sí que, Cartman?

– Que si… te… nada. Olvídalo. –le dijo mirándolo directamente y con los ojos tan abiertos como podía, Kyle no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor ajeno al observar como tenía uno de sus ojos bastante jodido, y el otro empezaba a congestionarse.

– Sera mejor que entremos, tienes que descansar, pasaste toda la noche afuera en la intemperie –Kyle se fijó en su mano que continuaba atajada por la de Eric, con un movimiento suave la retiro para poder llamar a la puerta, pero en un movimiento brusco, Eric se zafó por completo de él, apoyándose en la puerta dándole la espalda a su solidario compañero, Kyle no supo que hacer o decir.

– A partir de aquí me encargo yo. Es lo mejor, si mi mamá te ve, te podría culpar porque fue contigo con quien salí anoche, de pronto podría llamar a tu mamá y meterte en un problema. –Kyle escuchaba atento mientras le observaba, se mantenía apoyado con la cabeza baja entre la puerta y su cuerpo, desde su perspectiva, se veía casi como si le hubieran arrancado o se le hubiera caído la cabeza.

– Esta… bien. Adiós Cartman. –no recibió respuesta. Un sentimiento extraño abordaba el cuerpo de Kyle mientras caminaba en el sentido opuesto a la casa de Eric, el que este se hubiese dejado ayudar de alguien; o quizás el hecho de haber esperado aunque fuera un pequeño agradecimiento; tal vez esa mirada y comportamientos fuera de lo habitual. ¿Sería esto natural, o un sucio experimento de esos malditos extraterrestres?, que ahora parecían jugar indirectamente con su mente. De pronto el tiempo lo dirá, puede que sea cuestión de esperar. Por ahora solo volvería a su casa con una falsa excusa de que hoy no habría escuela, o fingiendo sentirse mal culpando a alguna de sus dolencias y así tendría un día más de descanso en el fin de semana.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos, quedo esperando sus opiniones, hasta luego y que tengan un bonito día. ****:)**


	2. Los chicos

**Hola gente bonita. Aquí sigo, sí. Ya saben pues que South Park no me pertenece, y en fin. A lo que vamos. Me quedo algo largo, espero les guste. Si es así, háblame, házmelo saber en los reviews, y gracias por leerme de ante mano. Canción: "Shut me up" by Mindless Self Indulgence.**

* * *

Al empezar una nueva semana escolar para nuestros chicos que cursaban el grado noveno a mediados de septiembre, se les explico que trabajarían en una obra de teatro sobre la colonización para ser presentado ante la famosa Kathy Lee. Cada cual se dedicaba a aprenderse sus interpretaciones. A Philip no le agrada la violencia, era una lástima tener que ser partícipe de este tipo de representaciones teatrales tan vanas y fuera de eso violentas, dirigida por la profesora Garrison, pero era algo que debía hacer para ser un buen estudiante y algún día llegar a ser un reconocido director de las artes escénicas, pero es un poco difícil concentrarse en los estudios y deberes cuando eres continuamente atacado y rechazado por el resto de tus compañeros, Pip se dedicaba a pensar en su suerte hasta que se fijó en uno de sus compañeros que también parecía algo alejado de la situación, estaba del lado de los colonos mientras que él jugaba para el lado de los indios, lo identifico como uno más de los que también últimamente se burlaba de él, esta era la oportunidad para desquitarse, "¡Acción!" se escuchó y ambos bandos corrieron a su encuentro, Pip se enfocó en sujetar por el cuello de la camiseta a este mismo sujeto pero fue incapaz de proferir golpe alguno, éste se le quedo mirando desconcertado pero a su vez, arremedándole, le sujeto también por el cuello de la camiseta para luego propinarle tres golpes a modo de defensa, después solo se sacudían levemente mientras observaban como los demás se rompían la madre, hasta que la Sra. Garrison exclamo: "¡Al carajo con Kathy Lee!" entonces todo el mundo se paralizo, momento en el que Pip aprovecho para zafarse de las manos de su agresor quien le había reventado los labios, el cual le siguió sintiendo una terrible culpa por lo sucedido, le alcanzo en los baños, Pip lavaba su rostro con el agua fría que corría del grifo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a su atacante.

– No, por favor, no quiero problemas –suplicó con sus ojos llenos de pavor.

– No, por favor, discúlpame tu a mí, no-oh sé porque reaccione ah-así, supongo que los nervios me ganaron cuando me asaltaste de esa-ah manera, pero no era mi intención –se disculpó sosteniendo las manos de Pip entre las suyas, luego saco un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y posándolo delicadamente sobre los labios y mentón del herido limpiaba la mezcla de agua y sangre. Pip le miraba atónito, los ojos de su compañero se concentraban en el desastre que había cometido, cuando hubo terminado su acción se fijó en los ojos de su víctima y se separó despacio.

– No pasa nada, –replicó Pip sintiendo el ardor e hinchazón en sus labios– solo ha sido un malentendido.

– Lo siento. –pidió nuevamente bajando su cabeza y mirando al piso– No-oh quiero que creas que soy violento, no me gusta la-ah violencia, pero a-ah veces se vuelve necesaria.

– No te preocupes, ¿vale?... Em… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Me llamo Leopold Stotch, pero me dicen Butters.

– Ah… ya veo, por lo de Butterscotch. ¡Qué pasada!

– Sí, exacto, hasta mis padres suelen llamarme así –rieron juntos– ¿Y el tuyo?

– Philip Pirrup, mucho gusto, –le tendió la mano y el otro le arremedo– pero todo el mundo me llama Pip, supongo es porque me odian.

– Oh… –silencio incomodo– Yo-oh no te odio, Philip.

– Entonces creo que eres el primero y el último –comentó en un tono triste.

– No-oh digas eso, espera y veras que haremos muchos amigos –proclamaba confiando Butters– ¿Y si vienes a jugar a mi casa? –propuso. Los ojos de Pip se iluminaron.

– Me encantaría –el timbre del almuerzo replicó y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

– Vo-oy a pedir algo en la enfermería para tu herida. Espérame en una mesa que ya-ah te alcanzo.

– Está bien –Butters salió corriendo en busca de algún analgésico para el dolor, del cual Pip no se quejaba pues estaba acostumbrado a estas pequeñas laceraciones de colegio, pero se alegró de pensar que quizás había hecho un amigo luego de tanta espera y una rendición inminente, esta pequeña luz radiante se asomaba a su vida.

Y así se daba inicio, paso a paso a lo que sería una fiel amistad. Fueron pasando los días de la semana, se veían a diario e iban cimentando las bases de su relación, mientras que en otro lares una amistad se había ausentado toda la semana, se trataba de Cartman, y al parecer a nadie le importaba mucho, todos lo notaban pero de una manera muy superficial, solo en Kyle se ahondaba la curiosidad, mas al observar como a nadie parecía afectarle, por lo tanto a él tampoco debería hacerlo, esto se obligaba a pensar, de esta manera distraía sus verdaderos pensamientos en el correr de los días, pero en el fondo de su ser comprendía que no habría de soportarlo demasiado, porque Cartman podría faltar a clases, pero no faltaba a la hora del almuerzo y esta semana había sido esa excepción, pero para sorpresa de él, le encontró con la multitud de la cafetería en el último día de la semana escolar, paso como un rayo, distante, ni siquiera se les acercó a saludar o algo, solo se acercó a la mesa de Craig y su banda, intercambio unas palabras y se retiró, habiendo mirado hacia la mesa de sus amigos, hizo un saludo militar, y cuando Kenny respondió del mismo modo, se retiró. Kyle contemplo esto bastante extrañado, y más cuando Kenny se ausento de la última clase.

* * *

Al sonar la campana un tumulto de gente se dirigió al patio, Stan y Kyle no serían la excepción, decidieron ir a ver qué ocurría. Tweek y Craig permanecían en medio del gentío, con espacio suficiente para apalearse y más al fondo estaba Cartman sentado con Kenny, fumando y contemplado el inicio del enfrentamiento, con una pequeña caja entre sus manos donde tenía el dinero de las apuestas, mientras que Kenny con libreta en mano llevaba la contabilidad. Stan y Kyle se encaminaron a donde ellos, el último examinándolos con una mirada de muerte.

Eric Cartman, quien con los años se había pegado un estirón, era el tercero más alto del salón después de Kenny, esto le ayudo a que la grasa de su cuerpo se alargara y no tuviese que cargar más con esos rollos en la cintura, aparte de dedicarse al ciclismo en sus ratos libres, por lo que sus deformes piernas y culo gordo se habían transformado en un par de nalgas y extremidades tan musculosas y firmes, que la misma Beyoncé envidiaría (así lo creía él, pero todos sabemos, que para alcanzar ese nivel, le harían falta un par de años más de actividad física, por lo que solo diremos que va por buen camino); pues ahora Cartman disfrutaba salir en solitario por las diferentes trochas, sudándola en su bicicleta todo terreno /**¡Qué vivan las dos ruedas!**/ escalando zonas escabrosas, buscando los mejores paisajes para ser fotografiados, que era otra de sus pasiones, la fotografía. Con esta actividad física que cada vez se imponía con más fuerza, la cual había iniciado solo como un juego en su triciclo, después como medio de transporte a todas partes y al final como forma de vida que terminaría adorando, le ha transformado su cuerpo en una máquina de acero con piernas y espalda torneadas, pecho y brazos anchos, abdomen trozo y nalgas respingadas, que no podían evitar llamar un poco la atención, pues a todas estas, siempre sería un culón; y su mente la pulía en tranquilidad y alegría con cada viaje, a pesar de la soledad que en ocasiones parecía agobiarle así se encontrara en un cuarto lleno de gente, siempre encontraba paz en su corazón al alejarse de todo y todos, le ayudaba a encontrarse consigo mismo y quizás madurar de a pocos, pero algunos hábitos son inmutables pues son la base de su ser, como su actitud y vocabulario.

Kenny McCormick, alto y delgado por su dedicación al basketball, donde se desempeña bastante bien, ágil a la hora de formular las jugadas, realizar los pases y establecer anotaciones un tanto imposibles para los chicos de su misma edad. Trabaja en el bar del pueblo en las noches del fin de semana ya sea como DJ o cantante, dedicando canciones lograba de vez en cuando conquistar a una que otra chica de la audiencia que anduviese por allí y luego las engatusaba con sus hermosos ojos azules, para después pasarse la noche celebrando la vida en cualquier callejón con su captura, a veces por placer, cuando se trataba de alguien de su misma edad, otras por dinero cuando los años se reflejaban en el rostro, pero él hacia lo que consideraba mejor sabía hacer para ayudar a mantener a su familia, en especial a Karen, no quería que nada le faltara a su hermana, llevándole todo tipo de caprichitos infantiles, pues a veces se dolía cuando recordaba como quiso provocarle un aborto a su madre cuando ella venia en camino y ahora sin ella no habría luz en sus ojos. Quizás es por esto que tenía la fama de la ninfomanía, mujeriego y desvergonzado, pero la verdad es que se había dejado de tabús hace mucho tiempo, pues contando con el poder de la inmortalidad, ¿quién no lo haría? Un desinhibido por completo que solo confiaba en el amor de su pequeña hermana.

Cartman y Kenny, vieron a Stan y Kyle aproximarse.

– ¡Ay! ¡Carajo! –comentó Cartman. Se fijaron en ellos, por sus expresiones parecía que traían algo entre el culo que los incomodaba.

Stan Marsh, dedicado al futbol americano de su institución, Quarterback del equipo Cows, de estatura promedio y contextura mediana, se defendía corriendo bastante y celebraba sus anotaciones efusivamente con la porrista líder Wendy Testaburger, a quien tantos años le había dedicado a pesar de las dificultades de una relación que podría ser considerada un cuanto tormentosa, pues ahora ambos eran altamente codiciados por las demás personas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, por lo que es de intuir el continuo juego de celos por parte de ambos. Stan, todo un rompecorazones con las chicas sin siquiera quererlo, no podía evitarlo, y Wendy, que con su entrenamiento físico en gimnasia poseía un cuerpo contorneado y firme, era la envidia de las jovencitas del plantel educativo y el apetito de los jóvenes, lo cual provocaba al joven para hacerle continuamente reclamos a su novia sobre su vestimenta exigiéndole ser más recatada, y esta respondía mandando al demonio, considerando que más recatada no podía ser, tampoco se pondría a cubrir hasta sus tobillos, si tenía tales atributos, dispondría de ellos como le provocase, el problema era la falta de confianza de él hacia ella; un pequeño ejemplo de las situaciones por las cuales solían atravesar la joven pareja, volviéndose un constante rompimiento y reconciliación que los iba desgastando, que inútil es pasar el tiempo libre en la soledad del cuarto esperando la llamada de esa otra persona, mientras levantas pesas en tu rutina básica de fisicoculturismo, o en la de aeróbicos, ahogándose en su propio orgullo y lo enfermizo de la relación, pero si las cosas andaban bien, siempre podrían salir al cine, al museo, a cenar, a la feria, o lo que fuera, y compartir momentos realmente agradables.

Kyle Broflovski, dedicado a la natación, a lo largo de los años su cuerpo se había contorneado, ahora esbelto y tonificado, igual que un sireno o aquaman, (sirenita marica para Cartman) pues vivía fascinado con cualquier cuerpo de agua que estuviera cerca, sea piscina, rio, laguna, etc. Sus horas de soledad las disfrutaba leyendo todo tipo de escritos bajo suaves y tiernas melodías musicales, especialmente sonatas de piano, o revistas virtuales de moda, ya que desde que había sido un marginado por la manera en la que vestía, decidió instruirse y no lo encontró del todo desagradable, mientras escuchaba Lady Gaga su fashionista favorita, pero con auriculares, guardándose bien el secreto hasta de su propio hermano y mejor amigo. También solía practicar sus pasos de baile, moviéndose aunque no se mueva, y más cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar solo en su casa, azotaba el volumen y la baldosa, con algo de Pop y Hip Hop, le encantaban estos momentos, pero por vergüenza prefería mantenerlo de esa manera, solo para él, demostrándose que los judíos también pueden bailar. Después todo volvía a la normalidad, a sus apuntes de estudio y libros de historia, ratos en los que a veces se sentía un tanto infeliz, de tener que mantener las apariencias, cuando lo que quería era moverse, cantar, saltar, reír, abrasarse a sí mismo entre la sociedad espectadora y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Conociéndose, sabe que no le gusta que lo engañen, mas a diario solía engañarse él mismo, pretendiendo que las cosas no suelen afectarle, pero en la intimidad de su cuarto en reflexión, desvelaba toda una gama de emociones, y bien podía pasar del canto al llanto, y viceversa, esto le hacia sentirse un completo estupido, pero era algo a lo que su torpe corazón se habia habituado y era dificil evitarlo. Por ahora seguiria viviendo igual que siempre.

– ¿Qué haces cabrón? –Kyle mando una palmada a la mano de Cartman tirándole el cigarrillo al suelo– ¡Solo tienes 15 años! ¡Por dios!

– Cálmate coño, ¿estás en celo? Y adivina qué genio, dentro de unos meses serán 16, no crees que ya estoy un poco grandecito como para hacer lo que se me antoja. Al carajo hago lo que quiero –respondió frío.

– Puede que estés "Grandecito" en edad física, pero no mental. –Cartman hizo caso omiso a las palabras y saco la cajetilla de su chaqueta buscando otro pitillo– Eso que estás haciendo está mal. –le miraba ceñudo. Stan y Kenny simplemente no prestaba atención, se centraban más bien en el alboroto que se empezaba a generar con Craig y Tweek.

Craig Tucker, "el chico malo", dedicado a las artes marciales, el más alto de todo el curso, se dejaba crecer el pelo, y por ahora le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, pero siempre se lo tenía recogido con una coleta, solo se lo dejaba suelto en los conciertos de Death Metal a la hora del headbanding, vestía jeans ajustados y botas militares, con su abrigo azul oscuro y su gorra característica, de cara atractiva naturalmente, mas a pesar de los continuos intentos de las chicas en acercarse a este misterioso personaje, la puerta siempre permanecía cerrada, nadie procuraba meterse con él, ni siquiera para hacerle correr rumores estúpidos, pues es capaz de llegar al fondo de la situación y confrontar a los implicados, era por esto que pasaba tanto tiempo en detención, su naturaleza problemática y desinteresada le acarreaba continuas dificultes, se hacía generar odio con los continuos rechazos entre las chicas y estas eran capaz de acusarlo de ser un PPP: Puto Perturbado Pervertido. Al Igual que los chicos envidiosos de otros grados, le acusaban de palizas que nunca sucedieron, el Sr. Mackey ya simplemente se había acostumbrado a tenerle que llamar la atención de sobremanera, y tratar de brindarle una ayuda en consejería, que hasta el momento jamás había sido bien recibida. Allí se encontraba de puños cerrados y pecho expuesto al frio aire de las montañas, confrontando a su amigo, preparándose para descargarle toda la mierda que guardaba dentro.

– ¿Listo Tweek? –preguntó Craig.

Tweek Tweak, dedicado al arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien sus músculos no tenían el volumen como los de Stan, podía igualarlos en fuerza a la hora de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eran más bien ceñidos a su cuerpo y pulidos al detalle. En el ring sus ticks desaparecían, en cambio, eran reemplazados por la agilidad y velocidad de una gacela mezclada con la fuerza de un león, haciéndole un contrincante duro de roer, pero inmediatamente su brazo era levantado en señal de victoria su cuello involuntariamente se contraía hacia un lado haciendo que el musculo del hombro y omóplato del lado adverso se levantase, ese gesto tan característico en él, retornándole esa apariencia de chico nervioso e inseguro, incapaz de alivianar la presión, mas era en este deporte en el cual después de un poco de practica podía sentirse más tranquilo e incluso feliz, sonriendo ante la victoria, era cuando se le podía contemplar de aquel modo. Como siempre, seguía siendo el esclavo de la cafetería de su familia, pero esto lo encontraba realmente irrelevante como también el hecho de ser un rechazado por los grupos de estudio a la hora de presentar un tema en equipo, su relación con las personas siempre había sido mínima, pero la soledad no le preocupara, distraía su mente pensando en café, música, luchas y la armada militar, los planes para su futuro, vivía día a día sin agobiarse demasiado, ya que su mente naturalmente lo hacía, no se interesaba mucho por los estudios, o temas como el amor, la política, el sexo, la religión, los video juegos, las drogas y cualquier otro que ahonde las tendencias de un adolescente. Con el café era más que suficiente. Un café sencillo y negro para gente sencilla de corazón sombrío y apagado.

– ¿Y tú Craig? –los puños cubrieron su rostro en posición, su torso desnudo también se refrescaba con el viento que sopla frio, nadie quería tener que dar luego explicaciones en casa y procurar sacar las manchas de sangre de las camisetas. Kenny vio que era el momento justo, e hizo sonar la canción favorita de Tweek, perfecta siempre para él, y además para la ocasión. Se acercaron más, girando en círculos, atinándose unos cuantos golpes– "I like my coffee black, just like my metal" –canturreó mientras sonreía, Craig le atino un golpe en la boca haciéndole callar.

– "I can't wait for you to knock me up. In a minute, minute. In a fuckin' minute" –ahora replicaba Craig, burlándose, le duró poco, se devolvió el golpe. Y en un movimiento rápido le quito la banda de su pelo, haciéndolo lucir aquella cabellera.

– "I can't wait for you to shut me up, and make me look like bad ass" –Craig arremetio con más fuerza ante tal insolencia, ahora si se daban en la madre.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

– Es lindo ver tu cara sonriente –Kyle frunció todavía más el ceño– ¿Qué te pica hoy, vagina arenosa? –fue a sacar el cigarro.

– No me pica nada –le arrebato la cajetilla. Cartman se puso en pie bastante molesto.

– Como si siempre hubieses actuado bien en tu vida Kyle, –le confronto– no seas hipócrita, rata degenerada. Deja esos estereotipos salidos de un catálogo y devuélveme mis cigarros –estiro su mano esperando el paquete.

– ¡No! Y te calmas con lo que estás diciendo o te rompo la boca otra vez gordo. –le amenazó con el dedo índice.

– ¡Respeta mi autoridah! ¡Maldición! –de un manotazo retiro la mano de Kyle de su rostro.

– Aquí no tienes autoridad idiota. –aplastó los cigarrillos con sus manos.

– Si la tengo… ¡Soy más que la ley judío imbécil! –le tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta, y puño en alto, permanecía amenazante. Kyle no se lo esperaba, se asustó, pues vio una gran cantidad de lo que sería una mezcla de ira y odio reflejada en el rostro de su amigo, sobre todo en sus ojos entrecerrados por la presión se sus cejas. Stan y Kenny se giraron a mirar, advertidos de que los otros dos que ya se encontraban en plena pelea se acercaban peligrosamente arrasando con todo. Cartman los vio aproximándose, bajo su puño, y le liberó. Dándole la espalda, se quitó la gorra, y la chaqueta, dejándose la camiseta blanca e impecable, dejando sus cosas sobre lo que parecía ser la ropa de los otros dos.

– No eres tan valiente después de todo –pregono Kyle sin querer, maldijo en su interior no haberse callado. El otro se giró rápido, aproximo peligrosamente sus rostros ahora tomándole con ambas manos por el cuello.

– Me sigues buscando Kyle, y me vas a encontrar, pero entérate que viajas culo arriba y sin brújula. –le empujo fuerte, Kyle cayo sentado sobre la nieve. Dolió. El otro empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

– Arderas en el infierno Eric Cartman.

– Sí que bien, gracias por la visita Kahl. –se adentró a la pelea plantándole a ambos un golpe directo en la cara, estos al reaccionar, buscaron sujetarle entre ambos y propinarle la máxima cantidad de golpes posibles antes de que se los sacara de encima.

– ¿Qué bicho le picho? –pregunto Stan a Kenny, éste miro a Kyle que contemplaba horrorizado el salvajismo de la situación, todo tipos de insultos llenaban el aire.

– No debiste hacer enojar a Cartman –replicó en respuesta. Le entrego a Stan la caja con el dinero y la libreta– Cuida esto. –se desprendió también de sus ropas superiores y entro en la pelea ayudándole al gordo a quitarse al rubio de encima.

– ¿Yo? –respondió tarde Kyle, aun sin levantarse del suelo o despegar los ojos de sus compañeros.

– No es tu culpa Kyle. Cartman es un retardado.

Muy deprisa, puños, codazos, patadas, rodillazos, cabezazos, iban y venían, y la gente gritaba animada: "Break, Break, Break"

– Oh Jesucristo, ¿qué-eh está pasando? –llego preguntado Butters, nadie le respondió– ¿por qué nadie hace nada? ¿Kyle? ¿Stan? –estos andaban perdidos en sus propios mundos– ¡Deténganse! –exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, solo Cartman y Tweek se detuvieron a mirarle.

Leopold Stotch, más conocido como Butters, dedicado al baile, el estudio y la literatura, además de los dibujos. Le fascina todo tipo de baile, podía bailar hasta con los comerciales de la televisión o la radio que tuvieran algo de ritmo, pero había buscado especializarse en el área del tap y el ballet, por lo que su pequeño y delicado cuerpo se conservó puliéndose a la perfección y ahora simulaba una bella bailaría de porcelana, a los ojos espectantes casi frágil al tacto, con cintura admirable y envidiable por algunas chicas de su misma academia de baile que no conseguían el poder imitar tal delicadeza y elegancia en los movimientos, desplazándose tan ligero y suave como un pluma, seguro, inocente, y tierno. Bello y brillante, su piel tan suave como la seda. Poseedor de esos ojos azules soñadores, y cachetes con hoyuelos, capaz de seguir sonriendo ante la peor de las tormentas, pero rechazado porque almas que no son sinceras como la suya, no le entienden y le encuentran aburrido, lastima por ellos, pues no disfrutarían de la compañía de alguien capaz de hacer lo que sea por un buen amigo e ingeniárselas para convertir una mueca triste en una sonrisa. Ese es nuestro buen amigo Butters, sí, el Napoleón del pueblo, pues conquistaba todo tipo de corazones, desde los más afables hasta los más malvados que lo buscaban solamente con las intenciones más retorcidas, por lo que siempre tendría que proceder con precaución, lo había aprendido así desde su niñez, o resultaría castigado.

Craig y Kenny aprovecharon la distracción de los otros dos para propinarles un golpe que los tiraría al suelo.

– ¡Ay Dios! –salió en busca de ayuda. Continuaron la disputa rodando por la nieve que quemaba al tacto la piel descubierta.

Hasta que llego el Sr. Mackey, los hizo separar e ir a su oficina, los necesitaba precisamente a ellos, algo que había quedado resonando en la cabeza de Kyle cuando el consejero hizo ese anuncio en público, la gente se disipo en cuestión de tres segundos, algo que me impresiona mucho de las habilidades sociales-humanas a decir verdad. En resumen, todos cuatro tendrían que pasar horas en detención, pero era por fuera del castigo, deberían hacerlo si querían ganar el año, sus promedios eran pésimos, tendrían que habilitar todas las materias, les aconsejo sobre la responsabilidad, habían otra clase de lugares y formas para disipar esa energía, ya que la explicación fue: "Cuestión de diversión" Así que en la oficina les hizo firmar un compromiso de asistir en lo que restaba del año escolar a una intensidad horaria diferente, para que los profesores de las áreas pudiesen hacer énfasis en ellos y esperar obtener buenos resultados, todos accedieron.

* * *

**Nos estamos viendo con un nuevo capítulo cada semana, si el destino así nos lo permite, hasta luego y feliz día. :)**


	3. Rebecca: De Santa para Kyle

**Hola tú, si tú engendro bonito, que te quiero tanto te que dividí este capitulo en dos solo para hacerte la lectura más amena y para yo no alcanzarme luego con los capítulos, buahaha. A ello entonces. Gracias por leer y tus reviews. :) Feliz día. Am bueno... un pequeño comentario... puede que mi versión de los personajes a veces no concuerde mucho con su verdadera actitud, en especial la de Cartman, pero es que yo pienso en Cartman, y me cae tan bien y a la vez tan mal, coño, ya que puede ser un ángel pero también un demonio, y como la mayoría del tiempo se comporta con esa actitud de mierda, pienso que es suficiente con la serie, al traerlo aquí, me gusta tratar de profundizar en ese ser... digamos... no tan mierda... sí, igualmente... quede como quede, así me salio del culo. Al carajo, hago lo que quiero. *-* He... hehe... :$  
Canción: "Paradise" by Coldplay.  
**

* * *

Pasaron los meses, "los chicos problema" cumplían a cabalidad con el desarrollo de las actividades planteadas para la habilitación del grado en el salón de detención en la semana por la tarde, durante este periodo la amistad entre estos cuatro se cimento un poco, más que amigos eran compinches, por lo que naturalmente se distanciarían un poco de sus demás compañeros, en especial Cartman, que se creía el cuento de que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, pero esto es mentira, mientras más lejos, más cerca están los sentimientos que tanto intentamos olvidar. Pasaban los ratos fastidiándose entre ellos y al que tratara de intimidarlos, practicando con Timmy en el garaje de su casa los viernes por la noche con puro Black Metal bien chingon** (\m/, °_° ,\m/ ¡Bien chingon! ¡Más fuerte!)**, apostando retos estúpidos o jugando video juegos. Al terminar sus estudios satisfactoriamente y ser promovidos al grado siguiente, en la época de vacaciones se dedicaron al entrenamiento físico, pues según Craig, Cartman todavía seguía teniendo las carnes fofas, éste lo reto a que no era capaz de aguantar el trote hasta Denver, una cosa llevo a la otra, eventualmente Cartman no resistió, y acordaron seguir entrenando hasta lograrlo, bueno, apostaron, tendrían un mes de entrenamiento antes de una carrera oficial. Era por esto que se encontraban todas las mañanas para entrenar. Cartman llevaba la delantera en el trote, luego de un rato, Craig le sobrepaso.

– Este culo no se parece a los que conozco. Sera fácil vencer un culo tan grande y fofo –se adelantó sin esperar respuesta. Luego Kenny le alcanzo también y le sobrepaso.

– ¡Hey!... ¡Kenny! –replicaba falto de aire– ¡No… puedes ganarme… eres pobre!

– ¡Jódete! –le respondió, después Tweek le alcanzo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Cómo vas?

– Estoy… muriendo.

– Qué alivio.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Nada, ¡Ah!, soporta la presión ¡Vamos! ¡Respira bien! –le alentó. Continuaron trotando en silencio, Cartman se concentró en estabilizar la respiración, lo cual le ayudo a recuperarse.

– Creo… que ya está… gracias Dios… gracias Jesús.

– Una buena respiración es la clave, ¡gah!, ¿Qué hay de Butters? –le soltó.

– ¿Ah? –le miro confundido, pero el otro seguía con su mirada al frente.

– Si, tus amigos, qué hay de ellos.

– No lo sé… no nos vemos muy seguido… después de las habilitaciones y la detención… supongo que están bien… Butters quizás esté pasando la navidad en LA con su familia… –fue más específico, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar las aventuras y estupideces por las que pasaron esa vez que fue Genial-O– Dios… ya no aguanto –dijo bajando la cabeza pero sin bajar el ritmo.

– ¡Gah!... entonces te quedaras en las olimpiadas de culos gordos para toda tu vida –replicó antes de dejarle atrás.

– ¡AAAHHH!... ¡Hijos de puta! –exclamó a todo pulmón antes de salir corriendo tras de ellos– ¡Espérenme!... ¡Maricones!

* * *

La navidad paso muy tranquila, sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes como se acostumbraba, nada de mierdas por los aires, asesinos en serie, Santa vs. Jesús, u orgías sangrientas, por lo que se hizo todavía más aburrida y solitaria para el judío, quien solía pasar un poco el tiempo de vez en cuando al salir con Stan, si este no estaba ocupado con Wendy, de resto se la pasaba encerrado en casa. Cuando se cansó de leer, se conectó a la red social, no había nadie conectado, lógico, en plenas festividades, se quedó conectado pero pasó a revisar otras banalidades. Al rato, los parlantes resonaron, alguien le hablaba, reviso.

/ ¡Hey! ¡Feliz jodida navidad judío! :D /se trataba de Cartman. Kyle se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera estúpida.  
/ Cállate Cartman, con esa dulzura navideña no engañas a nadie. :I  
/ Joooder, pero que manera de responder, y uno tratando de ser amable, chúpame las bolas Kyle. :[  
/ ¿Amable? Jajá. Primero me besas el ojete del culo. xD  
/ ¿Es una apuesta rata judía? Q_Q  
/ Olvídalo culón… ._.'  
/ JAJAJA. ¿Y qué haces a esta hora por acá? ¿Por qué no sigues celebrando el Hanukkah a tu manera y te metes una vela encendida por el culo?  
/ Nada, pasar el rato. Asco, gordo asqueroso. _  
/ Sabes, podríamos decirle a la prostituta de Kenny que lo haga por dinero, él si es capaz. Lol  
/ Seguro. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué no estas celebrando con tu mamá?  
/ Ya intercambiamos regalos. Se quedó dormida mientras veíamos una película, así que me vine para acá.  
/ ¿Y qué te regaló?  
/ Nada material.  
/ ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo es que no estás haciendo un bodrio de eso? Confiesa ¿Le colocaste una bomba en el retrete?  
/ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?  
/ Porque eres así, interesado.  
/ Pareces demasiado seguro de ello. Un buen regalo no necesariamente tiene que ser material, la compañía es un buen ejemplo, así como la compañía que nos regalamos en este momento.  
/… ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? /se demoró una eternidad en responder, Kyle movía compulsivamente su pierna bajo el escritorio.  
/ Nada. Al carajo, ya me voy.  
/ Espera.  
/ ¿Qué? /no sabía ni porque le había detenido, se quedó contemplando la conversación, éste seguía allí conectado, consiguió retenerlo cinco minutos más, suspiro profundo.  
/ Felices fiestas.  
/ Sí… lo que sea. /de inmediato se desconectó.

* * *

El año nuevo llego, con el ciclo repetitivo de siempre, la aburrición era terrible y matadora para Kyle, hasta el primer fin de semana del nuevo año, cuando Stan le informó que Wendy había logrado que Rebecca accediera a una cita doble con él en el próximo fin de semana. Por lo que Kyle dedico la semana a practicar los acordes en guitarra de la canción que le iba a dedicar a Rebecca, la diosa del deletreo y la sapiencia (como solía referirse a ella en sus adentros), Jimmy le ayudaba con ello todos los días, ya que era el más diestro con este instrumento. Se aproximaba el sábado y Kyle no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, ya que Rebecca no le había prestado la atención a la que el aspiro en unas cuantas ocasiones anteriores, era viernes en la tarde y Kyle pulía el final de la canción junto a Jimmy en la sala de su propia casa, de pronto Stan entro al lugar.

– Hey Kyle. Jimmy.

– Hey Stan, ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada. Peleé con Wendy.

– Woah. Va-va-vaya mierda.

– No me jodas Stan, ¿y la cita doble qué?

– No te preocupes Kyle, allí vamos a estar.

– Eso espero, no me he pasado toda la maldita semana perfeccionando esto para nada.

– Eso se-e-ría el colmo.

– Relájate amigo, seguro que te va a salir de maravilla.

– La-ah verdad lo haces mu-mu-muy bien, Kyle, seguro co-co-coronas.

– Espero que así sea, pues no sabría que más hacer.

– ¿Cómo no?

– ¿Ustedes saben algo en realidad sobre chicas?

– Cla-claro, son esas co-co-cosas que traen va-vagina adentro –rieron al unísono.

– No seas idiota Jimmy. –replicó Stan– Quizás podríamos llamar a Jesús y sus amigos para preguntarle.

– ¿Qué nunca te cansas de hacer eso? No Stan, no quiero a Jesús en esto.

– Cierto, eres judío.

– ¡Eh! Cartman, cuanto tiempo –replicó el pelirrojo irónico.

– Hey, ci-cierto, ¿qué hay de Cartman?

– No sé, hace meses que no sabemos nada de él, desde la pelea grupal, detención y habilitación. Pero escuché que todos pasaron de grado, por lo que seguramente nos tocara seguir lidiando con él dentro de poco.

– ¿Y no-oh lo-oh extrañan?

– ¡Dios no! –exclamó Kyle, pero la realidad era otra, los días con el grupo de amigos separado solían ser monótonos, sin ningún tipo de locura extraordinaria que avivará el mundo, mas pensaba que quizás aquellos tiempos poco a poco habrían de quedar atrás, aquellas aventuras de niñez pasaron y ahora entraban a otro tipo de aventuras, las adolescentes. Pero no podía evitar mirar atrás y sentir nostalgia por sus otros dos amigos más cercanos, tal vez solo habría de acostumbrarse por si los lazos que los unían no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, aunque tampoco se tragaba esta teoría, no después de todo por lo que han pasado juntos– Deberíamos hablar con el Chef.

– ¿Por qué?

– Ya sabes, para que me aconseje.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Chicas.

– ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas saber? Hace algunos años ya te lo dijo, lo recuerdo bien. "Chicos la gente se enamora, es algo natural, que tendrán que confrontar algún día" –cito literalmente tratando de remedar su acento naturalmente seductor.

– Si, lo sé –replicó Kyle, quien se acordaba también perfectamente de su respuesta en aquel entonces "No Chef, de eso nada, las chicas son un asco."

– Bu-bu-bueno, no hace falta nada más, solo se-eh tú mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente la hora de la cita llego. Fueron a comer algo, luego al cine, la conversación entre Stan y Wendy no era muy amena, a diferencia de la otra pareja, pero al salir del cine e ir a los helados, en un momento cualquiera Kyle se giró para buscar a su mejor amigo y lo encontró comiéndole los morros a Wendy sentados en un banca, miro a Rebecca y está también los estaba observando, luego se miraron, Kyle se abochornó y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado mientras se atarugaba con su helado.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Rebecca, Kyle se ahogó y casi se le devuelve el helado por la nariz, tosió un rato antes de poder responder.

– Se están besando.

– ¿Y qué es un beso? –Kyle empezaba a sentirse más avergonzado.

– Cuando un hombre y una mujer, sienten amor, ellos juntan sus labios y se besan.

– ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? –lucia bastante inocente con este tipo de preguntas, Kyle comprendió que quizás en su mundo de dedicación al estudio había tenido poco tiempo para este tipo de cosas, él tampoco era el más experimentado como para hablar de ello, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo.

– El amor es lo más importante en la tierra, es la esencia de la vida.

– Entonces, no lo conozco.

– Quizás… nos podemos sentar e intentarlo, digo, si quieres –se aventuró procurando no mostrar demasiado interés, no quería seguir quedando como un desesperado.

– Sí… supongo –se demoró un minuto en responder. Caminaron hasta una banca vacía, sentados se fueron aproximando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios. El contacto no duro más de 5 segundos– Eso… fue divertido. –se sonrieron tontamente y continuaron charlando. Kyle interpreto la canción que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado, sintiéndose afortunado y ella le contempló encantada.

– "When she was just a girl. She expected the world. But it flew away from her reach. And the bullets catch in her teeth. Life goes on, it gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly. Every tear, a waterfall. In the night, the stormy night. She'll close her eyes. In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly. And dreamed of para-para-Paradise. Para-para-Paradise"... Después se separaron y cada cual acompaño a su compañera hasta su respectiva casa.

Kyle ad portas de la casa de Rebecca se despedía cordial, pero está en un movimiento rápido le aferro por la chaqueta y le direcciono a su cuarto, le empujo con violencia dentro, cerró la puerta tras de ella y le salto encima como una perra en celo tumbándolo sobre la cama, quedando a horcadas sobre él. Kyle en medio de la confusión correspondía torpe a los besos y las caricias, las manos de ésta corriendo largas y empezaron a quitarle la chaqueta, después la camiseta y con ella se fue la ushanka, liberando su tormentoso cabello, paso a besar su cuello y parte de su pecho, si se suponía esto debía excitarle el efecto era todo lo contrario, porque en el fondo de su mente no podía evitar pensar que ésta que se encontraba sobre él no era otra más que una vulgar mentirosa, aprovechada, y solapada, que lo había engañado, y ahora parecía querer violarlo. Procuro separarla de una manera gentil, pero no lo conseguía, resulto con sus manos sobre las tetas de la anfitriona direccionadas por ella misma mientras le contemplaba desde arriba con malicia, preciso instante en el que Mark entraría a la habitación de su hermana, congelando todo al instante.

– ¿Pero qué?... –paso por cada cara y luego a las manos de Kyle– Rebecca…

– Ha sido él, hermano. Se quiere aprovechar de mí –chilló golpeteando las manos de Kyle para alejarlas se sí.

– Eres hombre muerto –se aproximó amenazante. Kyle salto en su lugar, quitándose a Rebecca de encima, agarro sus tres prendas como pudo y tuvo que soportar se sacado de la casa a punta de empujones y patadas que le alcanzaran a pegar.

* * *

– Joder… –se decía a sí mismo por el camino a su casa– Tremenda puta resulto. –escupió al suelo con fuerza– Vulgar mentirosa. –se limpió la boca con el reverso de su mano. Se vistió. Se sintió morir por dentro. Había pasado tantos malos ratos pensando en el rechazo, buscando mil excusas para acercarse, guardando falsas esperanzas e ilusionándose sin remedio, prácticamente humillándose ante ella hasta cantarle una canción tan significativa que era para él, y nada, resultaría ser una vil mentirosa y manipuladora que jugo con él y sus sentimientos, pensamientos y acciones por diversión, no lo toleraba, no de ella, quizás otras personas también podrían llegar a ser algo crueles con él, pero por lo menos se preocupaban así fuera un poco por su bienestar y estarían allí en las buenas o malas, a voluntad para fastidiar o a la fuerza por responsabilidad comunitaria, pero al final del día siempre le sacaría una sonrisa del rostro, ya sea en compañía o a burla. En cambio ahora se había rebajado ante alguien que no valía la pena, bien parecía tenerlo en cuenta como un objeto más, un llavero extra para la maleta. La ira le oprimía el pecho, remató la idea de que las chicas pueden ser realmente un asco. Al llegar a la entrada de su casa se encontró a Stan esperándole allí.

* * *

**South Park © ****Trey Parker & Matt Stone. ****Comedy Central**.


	4. Reencuentro

**Buen día gente bonita. Saludos desde el pueblo paleta :D Espero que estén muy bien y les guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer, saben pues que agradezco sus reviews y hasta la próxima.  
**

* * *

– Hey Kyle ¿Qué tal te fue?

– Olvídate, no quiero volver a saber nada de esa "señorita", no sé porque gaste tanto esfuerzo en impresionarla.

– Eh, ¿pero qué coño paso?

– Resulta que es una solapada, me quería atrapar entre las telarañas de su cama Stan, solo hace un momento creí que me violaría.

– ¿Y eso te molesta? –le reclamó irónico y mirando contrariado. Kyle frunció el ceño.

– Lo que me molesta, es el hecho de hacerse pasar por inocente cuando estaba perfectamente consciente de un plan a seguir, me recuerda a… –se cortó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

– Cartman –dijo Stan al minuto.

– ¡Sí! ¡A Cartman! –exclamó fuera de sus casillas.

– ¡Eh! ¿Yo qué? –se giró para encontrar a el susodicho y sus "nuevos amigos" como él solía referirse a ellos. Se fijó uno a uno en ellos, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, y ¿Butters?– Venga, no te cortes maldita rata judía, ¿qué estabas hablando de mí? –lo que menos le hacía falta a Kyle, era la provocación en medio de su ira.

– ¡Que eres una bestia estúpida! –replicó cortante como el hielo, pero esto, de una u otra manera le ayudaba a liberar tensión, y hasta reírse un poco por dentro al retomar las viejas glorias de los insultos inmaduros. La sonrisa burlona desapareció del rostro de Cartman.

– ¡Hey! Yo no te volé el culo pendejo. No te negrees conmigo estúpido judío.

– Entonces para que te metes, gordo asqueroso vomito de gato.

– Demonios Kahl, ¿cuál es tu puto problema?

– Que eres un come pollas Cartman.

– Aja, claro. Chúpame las bolas Kyle. Tienes la vagina tan irritada solo porque tu novio hippie, vago y asqueroso, no la tiene gruesa para rellenarte bien ese hoyo.

– Hey ano alfabeto a mí no me metas en esto –replicó Stan.

– ¡Iugh! Puta bruja repugnante –continúo Kyle. A estas alturas todos los demás soltaban risitas por lo bajo, con tal de no interrumpir la ópera, y hasta los mismos orquestitas se les escapaba una risita de lado al proclamar sus interpretaciones.

– A que tengo razón, puta mugrienta.

– Pues no, pene de mono raquítico.

– ¿A sí?, pues métetelo en tu culo judío.

– Sí claro, como te gustaría exprimirme el chupete, ¿no? Maricón inflado.

– No me llames marica, marica gay anti-gay.

– ¡Cómo no! Mámame el culo panzón.

– ¡Ay! Puta descarada, no te saldrás con la tuya zorrita marica. Sácate la arena de la vagina de una vez, que te va a dar algo... –empezó a reír, y los demás también estallaron sus risas contenidas.

– ¡Puta traicionera! –gritó, apenas audible entre ambos ya que las carcajadas de los demás llenaban el ambiente– ¡Súper puta mentirosa! –exclamó finalmente liberando todo su aire clavando la mirada al piso.

– Con que súper… eh… súper-duper…

– No empieces…

– ¿Mejor judío?

– Sí culón.

– Bien, así me gusta.

– ¿Ah?

– Nada, vamos, ¿a qué esperan?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Trae tu X-box, y vamos a jugar a mi casa. A eso íbamos cuando te inmiscuiste en mi camino –Kyle se quedó allí de pie meditándolo un instante.

– La verdad es que me siento un poco cansado –se pasó la mano por la nuca.

– Vamos, no seas un judío imbécil. Después no digas: "por qué no me invitaron y blah blah blah", todo el drama, drama-queen.

– Sí, vamos Kyle, anímate. –dijo Stan.

– Sí, sí. Bien. Ya voy –después de todo era sábado en la noche y seguía temprano, ¿por qué no pasar la noche con sus amigos? No había razón para negarse, al final eso alejaría del todo sus pensamientos sobre lo de esta tarde.

Conectaron las consolas, sacaron frituras y cerveza.

– Bien, ¿Cómo repartimos los equipos? –preguntó Kyle.

– Los dueños de las consolas lideran, respectivamente –apuntó Cartman– Decidan con quien se van. –como siempre, Stan con Kyle, y Kenny con Cartman, Craig y Tweek se miraron.

– ¿Al azar? –dijo Craig.

– Al azar mis pelotas, en esto si no me ganas maricón, vete con Kyle para poder patearles el culo –refutó Cartman.

– Sigue soñando panzón –arguyó Craig y se sentó en el suelo a un extremo del sofá, junto a las piernas de Stan, del otro extremo se sentó Kenny junto a las piernas de Cartman, quien quedaba ensanduchado entre Tweek y Butters, el último sentado en el brazo del sofá apoyado ligeramente contra el corpulento.

– Bien, empecemos –demandó Kyle.

– ¡Gah! Un momento, ¿y Butters? –preguntó Tweek girando a mirarle, Kyle que también miro se chuzo los ojos con los pelos enmarañados de su compañero cuando este se movió involuntario.

– Carajo… –comento por lo bajo, cubriendo sus ojos con la mano, girándose hacia el lado de Stan para evitar más inconvenientes.

– Oh… no te preocupes Tweek, seguro tienes más buena suerte pa-ahra jugar, y lo harás mejor que yo. Igualmente pre-ehfiero jugar: "La isla de la aventura de Hello Kitty." –sonrió amplio y volvió su mirada a su teléfono celular para seguir jugando. Todos se miraron en silencio.

– Bien, bien, pon la maldita partida de una vez –arremetió Cartman.

Empezaron a jugar y la bulla no se hizo esperar, todo tipo de insultos gammers empezaron a aflorar. Pasaron cerca de dos horas allí estáticos, gano el equipo de Cartman.

– ¡Qué bien! –festejó– Este Tweek parece una máquina de coser a la hora de apretar esos botones amigo –comento dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para luego colocarse en pie.

– ¡Coño! ¡Tus malditos alaridos me echan la sal! ¡Me desconcentro! ¡Es trama! –proclamó Craig tendiéndose sobre el suelo, la espalda lo mataba.

– ¿Trampa? No soy el único que está gritando aquí, así que no es mi problema. Bueno, téngalo ahí, voy por más cheesy poofs –salió hacia la cocina, Kenny le siguió. Butters se acomodó momentáneamente junto a Tweek, éste se quedó mirando por encima de su hombro lo que el otro jugaba, respirando cerca de su cuello, haciendo que Butters se pusiera nervioso y se desconcentrara un poco. Mientras que Stan le comentaba en voz baja a Kyle lo sucedido con Wendy. Al rato volvieron Cartman y Kenny, el segundo con una risa malévola en el rostro, y el primero al dejar las cosas en el suelo.

– ¡Presta para acá! –le arrebató la cerveza que en el momento Butters estaba tomando en la pausa de su juego. Y la arrojó sobre Kenny con enfado.

– ¡Eh! ¡Pero qué mierda! –se quejó caminando hacia atrás, no se dio cuenta de los pies de Craig y tropezó, Cartman se aproximó y termino de verter el líquido sobre él.

– ¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensando?! –exigió colérico y amenazador, todos tenían una expresión de ¿WTF?

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué mierda pasa? –se interpuso Kyle en medio alejando a Cartman.

– Que este idiota puso narcóticos en la cerveza de Butters.

– ¡¿Qué?! –el aludido se levantó pero enseguida tambaleo, Tweek fue rápido, le ayudo a permanecer en pie. Todos menos el involucrado y el anfitrión rieron, unos más fuerte que otros.

– ¿Te parece gracioso? Pobrete de mierda. –le arrojó la lata de cerveza a la cara, pero los reflejos de Kenny actuaron primero.

– ¡Sí! Es una pequeña broma.

– Me importa una mierda, entérate que estas en mi maldita casa, bajo mi autoridah, y si algo le pasa a Butters será mi maldita responsabilidad, todo por tu "pequeñita bromita" –arremedo parodiando su voz, lucia bastante enojado, si no fuera por Kyle que estaba en el medio seguramente ya le hubiera reventado los dientes– ¿Qué acaso no piensas? Sí. Seguramente las ratas se te comieron el cerebro, la droga que le pusiste podría afectarlo severamente –se giró para mirarle, Butters sostenía su cabeza con las manos mientras Tweek le sostenía por los hombros– ¡Lo ves! No eres farmacéutico como para entender una mierda de lo que estas mezclando. Él no es inmortal como tú, para que estés jugando con su vida de ese modo sin su consentimiento. Fuera de eso, donde su papá lo llegue a ver así va a montar una grande, ¿y sobre quien recae? Seguramente no sobre ti, que siempre te escabulles como una cucaracha volándote los sesos, verdad idiota. –todos le miraban asombrados. Butters camino hasta Cartman con la ayuda de Tweek, puso una mano en su hombro, éste se giró.

– Eric, no-oh me siento bien, ¿podría que-ehdarme a dormir?

– ¿Qué sientes? ¿Vamos al hospital?

– No. Lla-ahmarían a mis padres. So-ohlo siento los parpados pesados.

– Bien, te acompaño arriba. –miró de muerte a Kenny antes de salir de allí con Butters a su lado, arriba le dio a beber agua y después le acomodo en su cama. Todos se contemplaron en silencio, menos Craig que todo el rato había permanecido con los ojos cerrados pero escuchando atentamente.

– Woah. Nada peor que Cartman con autoridad –rompió Stan el silencio.

– ¿Qué carajos le pasa a ese gordinflón? –pidió Kenny, mirando a cada uno esperando una respuesta que nadie dio.

– Es inusual, no suele comportarse así ante este tipo de temas –comentó Stan.

– Tiene razón, eso fue bastante raro –aportó Craig aún sin levantarse.

– Diablos… no le hubiera comentado nada más bien –replicó Kenny.

– ¿Cómo saber que no se trata de un plan entre ustedes dos? –preguntó Kyle encarando al delgaducho.

– Ya te digo, si hubiera sido un plan de los dos, él seguramente se hubiera encargado de pregonarlo y se vanagloriaría con ello. Fue una idea rápida que se me paso por la cabeza y solo actué, luego lo acompañe a la cocina y se lo dije, no me respondió nada, asumí que estaba de acuerdo.

– Mmmhhh… Supongo tienes razón en lo de presumir del asunto, pero igual no me fío –concluyó Kyle.

– Oh… Jesús, ¡Ah! ¿Y cuál era el motivo para-¡agh! hacer lo que hiciste Kenny? –preguntó Tweek.

– Sí, me gustaría saber eso también –dijo Cartman desde las escaleras mientras se aproximaba.

– No sé… creí que podríamos maquillarlo de manera estúpida o algo.

– Sí, claro Kenny, yo nací de noche pero no anoche, así que come mierda pendejo.

– Basta ya Cartman, lo que estás haciendo no es necesario. –interpuso Kyle.

– ¿Qué no es necesario? ¿Estás drogado también?

– No. Y quisieras calmarte de una vez, no es para tanto.

– Es que alguien tiene que enseñarle una lección a este pobrete que solo se entretiene jodiendo a los demás.

– Lo aprendería de otro pendejo, el mejor de todos los pendejos –Kyle miraba desafiante a Cartman.

– ¡Ay! Eso fue hace años ya, y además mis bromas nunca pusieron su vida en peligro, nodeunamaneradirectaclaro –comento apretujado por lo bajo– pero esto lo hubiera podido envenenar.

– A ti solo te preocupa que hubiera ocurrido en tu casa, si hubiese sido en la mía seguramente te hubieras divertido de lo lindo con este asunto, aplaudido y cantando cuando sacaran a Butters en una camilla de camino al hospital, ¿verdad culón?

– Hey eso no es verdad, lo que pas-

– ¿No? ¿Y desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos entonces? –le cortó.

– Pues… desde el mediodía de hoy, dah, tarado. ¿Y eso a que se supone viene a lugar en el tema?

– Bueno coño ya. Listo, aprendí. Cállate ya Cartman, vagina escupe sangre –dijo Kenny tomando la camiseta tratando de sorber un poco de la cerveza que quedaba allí.

– Bastardo. –concluyó sentándose pesado sobre su sillón, para iniciar una nueva partida. Todo fue silencio el resto del juego, solo el trocar de los controles por otras dos horas.

– ¡AHG! Es demasiada presión. Sáquenme de aquí, que alguien me saque de aquí.

– Yo me voy. –sentenció Craig poniéndose en pie, salió disparado como un rayo– Vámonos Tweek. –éste de un brinco estaba en la puerta. Los minutos pasaban lentos, Cartman se dedicaba a comer y beber despreocupado. Kenny bebía y miraba a la nada.

– Que aburrido –suspiró profuso Stan.

– ¿Vamos a continuar jugando o qué? –preguntó Kyle.

– Es estúpido jugar con judíos, me gusta más jugar solito. –dijo Cartman sin mirarle riendo ante la malicia de la última frase.

– Vete a la mierda –se puso en pie y dirigió a recoger sus cosas.

– Hay no coman mierda chicos. –replicó Kenny, riendo también.

– Déjalo Kenny, que está indignado, no ves, ya cago todo el piso. –rieron juntos.

– ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes? –Kyle les miro contrariado.

– Nada, vamos, toma otra cerveza –le alcanzo Kenny pero éste no la recibió.

– Ah, métetela por el culo.

– ¡Eh! Que buena idea judío. Kenny, te doy 20 dólares si haces el trago anal, así como el Jackass de Steve-O. Pero, tendrás que mantenerlo y mearlo por la boca.

– Eso es imposible. –refutó Kyle con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Apuestas?

– No. Es estúpido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo perder tu oro judío?

– No. Ya no tengo oro por tu culpa, me hiciste perderlo idiota.

– Idiota tú que lo arrojaste por la borda.

– Cretino.

– Chupa bolas.

– Chicos, chicos. –se giraron para mirar a Stan– Me voy a casa. Estoy cansando.

– Cierto, ya que estas sacando tus dotes de hippie, vago y asqueroso, lárgate de mi casa antes de que empiecen a pulular los de tu clase, junto con el culo judío de tu novio, que por cierto deberías prestarle más atención para que no ande tan irritado, ya sabes, untarle su cremita de vez en cuando.

– Ay… por Dios –dijo Stan apretando el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

– ¡AH! Eres un mierda Cartman, que te diviertas jugando solo.

– Seeeguuurooo que sí, Kahl. –éste recolectaba todas sus pertenencias con algo de rubor en las mejillas, quizás por la vergüenza del comentario anterior y la ira mezcladas, Cartman se reía ante esta imagen, pero también se puso en pie para empezar a limpiar el desorden– Ah, y no olviden a su mascota, éste pobre perro.

– Jódete puta barata –replicó Kenny.

– Jódete panzón –acompaño Stan.

– Jódete culogordo –finalizó Kyle.

– Oh shí, shí, shí, taco, taco. La señorita López me ayudará con eso –hizo el ademán con la mano.

– Gordo facista de mierda –proclamó Kyle mirándole irritado antes de azotar la puerta.

Las carcajadas de Cartman se escucharon hasta unos cuantos pasos de su casa. Nadie quiso comentar nada más. Este reencuentro había estado bastante raro y explosivo. Ahora solo querían descansar.

* * *

**South Park © ****Trey Parker & Matt Stone. ****Comedy Central**.


	5. Teoría, en teoría

**Tadaimaaa! Bonita gente. Espero que la vida los trate con bastante drama y dicha :) Como a mí. Que la semana pasada Jennifer me traiciono y termine deslizándome sobre mi costado derecho en el pavimento hasta que los arbustos, gentiles, me detuvieron. Oh... ¿Qué quien es Jennifer? Jen pa' los amigos... Pues ahora que lo preguntan (:B) Alaben todos a Jennifer, mi bicicleta, la diosa de las rutas. Sin ella, no tendría hora y media más de ocio para producir y actualizar la historia los días que tengo que movilizarme. Así que todos, de rodillas frente a Jen, alabadla, que yo la sigo queriendo así me quedara sin frenos y me haya dejado caer... pero la mayor culpa se la llevan las lomas, sí, ellas me odian… (Esas putas lomas =_=, para los que son paisanos, ya seguramente deducirán que no soy caleña, porque Cali es Cali y lo demás es loma, como dicen. Soy más bien de montaña.)… Ya me la han hecho dos veces, una vez subiendo, casi muero de asfixia... y luego esta, venia bajando una loma con curva, y termine desparramada al final de esta. ¿Y por qué les cuento eso? No sé...quizás perdí la habilidad de filtrar lo que digo y ustedes realmente no quieren escuchar esto. O quiero compartir con ustedes pequeños anécdotas, para que conozcáis un poquito más de mí, que como ustedes, soy un ser humano... sé que me puedo ir y morir en cualquier momento (8)... y sepan que quizás, encuentren más adelante detalles como estos ****en el fanfinc**, un tanto más sutiles claro :P No siendo más... también os presentaría a Hilda, la hermana mayor de Jen, pero esta enfermita, tal vez en otra ocasión. Porque ya se me fue la peña y ustedes vienen es por la historia, no os importa mi bienestar, lo sé T.T... Jesús... ando tan gótica...

* * *

El teléfono replicó. Bebe atendió.

– ¿Diga?

– Hola Bebe.

– Hola Wendy.

– ¿Cómo estas amiga?

– Bien, ¿y tú?

– Bien. Siento llamar tan tarde…

– No te preocupes, igual no estaba dormida.

– ¿Qué hacías?

– Aquí, pasando los canales, buscando algo que ver. No consigo dormir.

– Yo tampoco.

– ¿Paso algo? Te siento rara.

– ¿Puedes hablar tranquilamente?

– Sí, estoy en sola en mi habitación. ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada grave… es solo que no sé cómo decirlo, me da algo de vergüenza.

– ¿Vergüenza? Por favor Wendy, ¿desde cuándo nos hablamos con tabúes?

– Sí, lo sé Bebe. Dame un minuto… ¿Recuerdas la cita doble que tenía hoy?

– Oh, cierto... ¿qué tal te fue?

– Pues como siempre… el día anterior discutimos por nimiedades. A la cita asistimos por puro compromiso pues no había manera de incumplirles de una manera tan abrupta, luego de que casi no convenzo a esa Rebecca de que le prestara atención a Kyle.

– A nalgas lindas. –le corrigió con risa maliciosa.

– Como sea. Las cosas entre nosotros estuvieron ásperas durante gran parte de la cita. Y cuando estábamos comiendo helado, Stan se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome con premura.

– ¡Eh! ¿Así de la nada? ¿Por iniciativa propia? –interrumpió.

– Te lo estoy diciendo, me sorprendió bastante. Pedía disculpas en los breves lapsos de tiempo en que nos separábamos para respirar, igual yo le correspondí desde el principio, ya que la discusión fue una mierda y en el fondo no valía la pena. –se detuvo. Bebe espero unos segundos, pero ante el silencio preguntó.

– ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? ¿El sabor del helado mezclándose en sus bocas?

– No, boba. –rió– Cuando me acompaño a casa, al momento de despedirnos lo besos y los abrazos se fueron haciendo más… candentes…

– ¿Y?... Venga no te cortes… Quiero todos los detalles.

– Puedes dejar tu actitud voyerista por un momento.

– Pero sabes que me gusta los detalles al pelo, si es que se involucraron pelos –rió con sorna.

– Ew… asquerosa.

– ¿Llegaron a segunda base?

– Un poco… sí. –respondió apenada, Bebe la podía imaginar del otro lado de la línea escondiendo su cara sonrojada contra la almohada.

– ¡¿Allí mismo?!... Um… Lo siento… –aplacó su voz– ¿enfrente de tu casa?

– Sí…

– Pues cariño, ya era hora, que se les pasa el tren.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Wendy, también sé lo que siente tu cuerpo. Es algo normal. Quizás sea el momento de llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

– Lo sé Bebe… lo que pasa es que me asusta un poco… es decir, quiero estar con él… en ese sentido… pero me aterra que pueda ocurrir un accidente de nueve meses.

– Pero hoy en día existe una gran cantidad de métodos para evitar ese tipo de eventualidades y lo sabes.

– Sí, pero igualmente no confió a plenitud en esos métodos.

– Tengo una manera, sin correr en lo más mínimo de esos riesgos, pero requiere un sacrifico.

– ¿Cómo?

– Juegos sexuales. Ya sabes, nada que implique el acto sexual en sí.

– Podría ser, pero temo que Stan pueda sentirse, ya sabes cómo son los hombres a veces cuando se trata de su hombría.

– Sería un idiota si rechazara una oferta tan maravillosa. –dijo con dulzura, Wendy sonrió para sí.

– Supongo… ¿y cuál sería el sacrificio del que hablas?

– Sacrificar tus deseos más íntimos, su voluntad tiene que prevalecer, es un juego peligroso y a la vez delicioso, la voluntad podría quebrarse y mandando todo al carajo terminarían embrollados... ¡Eso lo hace todavía más excitante! –respondió entusiasmada.

– Bebe… ¿Qué se siente?

– ¿Qué? Exactamente.

– Tu primera vez.

– Pues no fue algo muy interesante, acabo pronto. Pero a medida que vas entrado en materia puede ser bastante interesante. Claro que, en teoría, con los chicos suele ser un tanto aburridor. –hubo silencio.

– … ¿Qué dices? –interpuso al rato.

– Sí, no es algo nuevo para ti Wendy, seguramente ya habrás leído algo al respecto en uno de esos tantos libros que lees. Solo una mujer sabe cómo tocar a una mujer… –su voz se alcanzó a escuchar un tanto sugerente, una imagen cruzó como un rayo iluminando su mente, la contemplo un instante pero se sacudió para apartarla– sin preocupaciones a largo plazo. –concluyó. Hubo silencio.

– Eso quiere decir que tú… –dejo en el aire. Bebe no respondió, Wendy no había sido especifica. La primera termino por bostezar pasado otro momento de silencio.

– Dios… ya me entro el sueño. Dime, entonces, ¿piensas seguir adelante con tu idea?

– ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

– Para serte sincera Wendy. Si de verdad quieres estar con él, eres libre de hacerlo, solo asegúrate de tomar las medidas de prevención adecuadas, no dejarse llevar por un momento de calentura. Si de verdad le quieres, hazlo especial.

– Bebe, ¿cómo que "si de verdad le quiero"? Claro que le quiero.

– Wendy, ocho años de una relación tormentosa es enfermizo. Una pendejada. Pero cada cual, ¿no? Al parecer quiere estar contigo, te ha soportado a lo largo de los años, aunque no de la manera segura como te gustaría, así te empeñes en negartelo. Solo esperemos que pasado el rato no se abandone la causa por completo.

– Bebe desde cuando utilizas ese lenguaje tan complicado, joder, me pierdo en lo que dices.

– Habla con él, dile lo que sientes, ¿no que le quieres tanto? De ser así tendrías plena confianza en hablarle de estas cosas, pero vienes a contármelo a mí, y de una vez te digo Wendy, no voy a estar de paloma mensajera entre ustedes dos como siempre, ya me harté de eso.

– Pero Bebe, creí que te gustaban estas historias en detalle. ¿Y a quien más se supone que voy a recurrir?, eres mi mejor amiga. –se escuchó un profundo suspiro del otro lado.

– Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

– … No lo sé.

– Entonces deja de querer pensar algo. Ya nos ingeniaremos algo cuando nos veamos.

– Pero seguramente vendrá mañana.

– ¿Y qué, no eres capaz de mantener las bragas arriba por un jodido día?

– Ew… no me refiero a eso Bebe, no sé cómo hablarle del tema.

– Mmmhhh… lo mejor sería esperar al actuar, lo básico es que actué igual que siempre o no. Como sea lo segundo, estoy segura de que sabrás como proceder, siempre has sido inteligente Wendy, utiliza tu inteligencia emocional para tomar la mejor decisión. Por ahora no te tortures más pensado en que pasara, que dirás y cómo será el momento, de nada sirve, solo espera a que el momento llegue y no te estreses más con eso.

– Ok. Gracias Bebe.

– De nada.

– Nos vemos.

– Sueña bonito. –dijo con voz angelical, que dejo a Wendy suspendida en el tiempo un instante.

La comunicación termino. Bebe descansaba al final de la cama apoyado su torso sobre una almohada, la retiro para poder acostarse bocabajo por completo, se tuvo que girar a los pocos segundos.

– "Tener tetas es una mierda." –pensó– "Tengo que conseguir una de esas almohadas que traen los huecos para los senos… ¡Dios!" –siempre se prometía lo mismo, pero igualmente, siempre lo olvidaba.

Y es que Bebe es la más tetona de su clase, cualidad que le destacan así, de buenas a primeras, como lo acabamos de hacer, pues al desarrollándose antes que sus demás amigas, había sido y sigue siendo, el blanco de envidia por parte de sus compañeras, y adulación por parte de sus compañeros. Se esforzaba en sus estudios, para salir adelante sin la necesidad de manipular a través de sus exquisitos atributos, pero es que resultaba tan fácil realmente lograr la actitud que desease por parte de los hombres solo con una pequeña insinuación de una manera indirecta, y ellos perdían la cabeza, le gustaba sentarse y observar a su alrededor como las cosas obraban solas, solo unas palabritas, chiquitas, como su propia estatura, y había magia a su alrededor, esto la había convertido en una especie de voyeur. Todo lo que le rodeaba alegaba que era un buen rollo, por lo que a veces le costaba seguir sus propósitos y no desviarse de su camino. Se perdía, pero luego siempre conseguía encontrarse, llevando su vida entre sus estudios, responsabilidades hogareñas, fiestas los fines de semana, rumores en los pasillos, y si se trataban de ella, pues pasaba por indiferente. Pero el día de hoy que había optado por quedarse en casa, discurrió entre sus pensamientos sin conseguir dormir debido a la costumbre ya mencionada, se cuestionaba si ese estilo de vida era realmente el anhelado. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en bonitos sueños, como ella solía desear.

* * *

El domingo en la mañana Kyle dirigió sus pasos a la casa de Cartman. Eran cerca de las 10 a.m. cuando llamo a la puerta. Liane atendió, le explico que su hijo aún se encontraba dormido. Kyle se explicó diciendo que había olvidado uno de los controles de su X-box, pero la verdad era que lo había hecho a propósito, ya que en medio de la discusión final anterior se le paso una alocada teoría por la cabeza. Ésta le dio paso. Entro mirando escaleras arriba, pensando que escusa era mejor para poder subir, pero al bajar la vista hacia la sala de estar se encontró con Cartman durmiendo en el sofá, lucia bastante incomodo, un brazo y una pierna extendida afuera, con su cuero girado sobre si, ocultando su cara contra el espalda del mueble. Su teoría se cayó inmediatamente, y una extraña sensación de bienestar le abordo. Liane ya había desaparecido en la cocina, por lo que Kyle se aproximó hasta el oído de su amigo.

– ¡Despierta gordo! –gritó.

– ¡AAHH! –Cartman dio un salto, por poco se pega del techo, pero cayó torpe al suelo. Una revista voló junto con él. Kyle curioso la recogió.

– ¿Ciencia? –le miro extrañado. Cartman se sentó perezoso sobre el mismo suelo, puso una mano sobre el odio donde le había gritado, mirándole aun adormilado.

– Un artículo de investigación: el liderazgo y Adolf Hitler –respondió inexpresivo. Kyle estaba esperando una riña por despertarlo de esa manera. Rodo los ojos y empezó a echar un vistazo a otros artículos. Cartman se tendió sobre el suelo y se estiro, gritando sostenido mientras bostezaba a medida que sus huesos traqueaban, en especial los de la espalda en los que en cada separación añadía otro bramido, para terminar de bruces completamente relajado. Kyle contemplo la escena extrañado, era algo que no conocía de él.

– ¿Qué pasa? –replicó Butters desde la escalera sobándose los ojos y bostezando, los gritos de Cartman le habían despertado. Kyle tuvo que reprimirse de terminar bostezando también– Oh… Hola Kyle.

– Hola Butters, ¿Cómo seguiste?

– Me-mejor… ya… sí... –dijo cruzando como zombi la habitación hasta caer sentado en el sofá.

– ¿Y no te parece sospechoso lo que paso anoche? –Cartman levanto su cabeza para mirarle con bravura.

– ¿Qué... quieres decir? –le miró confundido.

– Lo que quiere decir, realmente, es que está celoso porque tomaste su lugar de mejor amigo. Madura Kyle, todo en la vida cambia.

– Eso es mentira. –arguyó.

– No-oh, Eric tiene razón. Madura Kyle. –éste se quedó sin argumentos, estupefacto ante el hecho de que Butters estuviese apoyando a Cartman.

– Bueno, habla de una vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres judío?

– Sí, ¿qué-eh quieres judío? –la cara de Kyle no tenía desperdicio alguno. Incrédulo al punto de rozar lo cínico, con los labios semiabiertos.

– ¿Me llamaste judío, Butters? –Cartman reía como loco, azotando el suelo con el puño. No lo toleraba. Al parecer solo aceptaba que Cartman se refiriera a él de esa manera, solo en él llegaba a encontrarlo hasta divertido en ciertas ocasiones, muy en el fondo, cuando lo utilizaba en oraciones como: "Te voy a romper las judías piernas" o "Te arrancaré las judías bolas", tenía que reprimir sus labios para no soltar una carcajada frente a éste, y en las situaciones más inesperadas cuando se acordaba de esto y se reía solo, como un pendejo, haciendo que la gente lo mirara raro. Era ridículo, pero no podía evitar imaginarse un par de piernitas y demás partes del cuerpo flotando en el aire profesando su religión y llevando la vida de un judío. De lo más estúpido que se le podía pasar por la cabeza, por lo que mejor lo dejaba para sí mismo, una parodia personal. Pero aquella referencia proveniente de otra gente, si lo llegaba a encontrar ofensivo. Paradójico, ¿no?

– Uh… lo-oh siento.

– Métete las disculpas por el culo.

– !Hey! Que irritable estás esta mañana Kyle. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes arena en la vagina?

– No, no tengo arena en mi vagina.

– Está muy temprano como para que vengas a estar echando arena por la vagina ensuciando mis pisos. Maldita sea. Entiendo que te pica pero-

– ¡Que no tengo arena en mi vagina! –le cortó, cerraba sus puños con fuerza y los agitaba en su sitio mientras su rostro se ponía rojo. Cartman sonreía en satisfacción.

– ¡Eso! Déjala salir, antes de que estalle, bomba arenosa.

– ¡Cerdo egoísta! –tomo el control de la mesa del tv, al girar se fijó en el otro– Y tú Butters… ¡Culoamargo! –replicó antes de dirigir sus pasos a la salida. Butters miro a Cartman.

– No le prestes atención, es que tiene demasiada arena en la vagina. –Kyle alcanzó a escuchar, se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada.

– Basura blanca inculta. –a Cartman se le borro la sonrisa.

– ¡Hey! ¡Ya verás judío!

– Si, ya verás judío. –replicó también Butters sonriéndole a Cartman para que éste volviera a reír. Kyle azotó la puerta.

* * *

Stan llamo a la puerta, se sonrió con Wendy de manera tímida y en confidencia, conversan abrazados en el sofá mientras comenzaba la película. Una caricia en los brazos de Stan que la rodean por el abdomen, los dedos suben y bajan por sus antebrazos; un pequeño beso de vez en cuando en el cuello de Wendy, en su azabache cabello, en su oreja, en su mejilla, en todo lo que tuviera a su alcance con ella recostada sobre su pecho. Sus suegros al pasar no se inmutan, pues con los años ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, fuera de que confiaban plenamente en el juicio de su hija, por lo que procuraban no incomodar demasiado a la joven pareja en momentos agradables como este, que duraría poco, pues todo era tranquilidad durante las vacaciones, pero al ingresar de nuevo a esa selva de gentíos, los celos bullirían y la historia volvería a ser la misma. O eso creían. Al acabar la película, Wendy puso un canal cualquiera, y pasó a girarse sobre sí de modo que pudiera encarar aquellos ojos azul rey, se besan y dedican caricias afables e inocentes. Luego de un rato que asemejó la eternidad, Wendy se separa y acomoda su cabeza bajo la barbilla de su muy apreciado, Stan entiende y desciende su cabeza del brazo del sofá para quedar a la altura de su muy apreciada, y así poder pasar el brazo a lo largo de su espalda y moverla hasta acomodarla a su otro lado, entre él y al espaldar del mueble, sería poco caballeroso permitir que se quedase al lado del borde, él correría ese riesgo, pero de inmediato un brazo que se aferra sobre su abdomen, atrayéndole más así sí, eliminando todo tipo de distancias, le brinda garantías, por lo que le abraza parcialmente con su mano libre, mientras que su otra mano que se encuentra descansando sobre la espalda de la joven y se asoma en su cintura pronto se entrelaza con otra mano, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas. Wendy se inclina para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello y luego se acuña bien contra su pecho, cierran sus ojos, se dedican susurros cargados de palabras tiernas y cariñosas, generando risitas tontas hasta caer dormidos.

* * *

Y así inicio un nuevo año escolar. Cartman se había acostumbrado a ir al colegio en bicicleta, cuando llevaba a Kenny montado en la llanta de atrás apoyándose en sus hombros, ya que no había autobús para las horas de la tarde cuando cursaron la habilitación, por lo que había decidido a partir de entonces seguir asistiendo en este transporte. Algo en el paradero hacía falta, se podía sentir un vacío grande, quizás debido a su robustez, se cuestionaron por su ausencia al abordar el bus. Ya eran varios los meses para Kyle viajando así, sin ningún tema nuevo entre él y su mejor amigo, que se dedicaba a contemplar su celular ante la falta de conversación, mientras que él se la pasaba contemplado los mismos rostros conocidos del pueblo a través de la ventanilla del autobús, se le hacía monótona la trayectoria sin alguien distrayéndole con temas controversiales o fastidiándole, o también haciéndole reír por las cosas que le gritaba a la gente de la calle. Eterno el viaje por la aburrición, conocía bien esa sensación, ese letargo. Lo experimentaba a diario y casi que podría acostumbrarse, pero se reusaba guardando la esperanza de cualquier aventura estúpida o locura que surgiera de la nada como ocurría años atrás, pero esta cualidad, si podemos llamarla así, se había dañado desde la separación del grupo y con su ahora inestable compañía en las pocas ocasiones cuando se reunían, no ayudaban a repararla.

Para el primer día, Chef les tenía preparado un almuerzo especial con pollo del KFC, para desgracia de todos Cartman se enteró y consiguió escabullirse con la excusa de ir al baño para colarse en la cocina y robarse todos los pellejos, que era lo más delicioso de todo. Una desgracia colectiva, y nadie aceptaba la responsabilidad, Kyle ya tenía sus sospechas, pero no fue hasta que Cartman al final de las clases agonizaba en el baño que estas se hicieron verídicas, fue entonces cuando acordaron una manera de vengarse, le esperaba un castigo.

* * *

**Bueno... aquí de todo un poquito. Detodito. :B . ¿Donde consiguen leve Bendy, Kyman, Cartters, Stendy y las pedejadas de Eric en un mismo sitio? Ah!? AH!? ¡¿Qué más quieren?! ¡¿Mi corazón en bandeja de plata?! Con gusto se los entrego... ;)  
**

**Espero no sembrar muchas semillas de la duda con las conversaciones, pero supongo que si andas por estos lares, caminas con la mente abierta... If U know what I mean... Mejor tomad las semillas buenas, como el uso de la bicicleta para el transporte. Más adelante os seguire insistiendo con este temita, mientras damos una vueltica por la cuidad... Oh... Pero que ternura como me quedaron Stan y Wendy en este capítulo a mi parecer... no sé... sería una lástima que alguien decidiera… cagarse en todo... Buahaha... Sí... Lo sé... la vagina de Kyle anda muy irritada... de pronto para el próximo capítulo le aplique un poquito de vagisil... a ver si le ayuda con la comezón... Haha.  
**

**Espero les haya gustado, como tambien espero y quedo agradecida con sus comentarios. Ittekimasu. :) Feliz día, sueña bonito.**

**South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


	6. Cartman cumpleaños

**¡Ay! Mi Kyle creo que el vagisil te irrita más... Oh... Hola gente bonita :)**** Estáis allí... hehe... Una semana ya eh... espero que la vida os trate bien y que os guste el capítulo que con el cariño de mi kokoro les traigo. Ya sabéis pues que me gusta basarme en los capítulos de la serie y darles una vuelta personal.  
**

* * *

Era una tranquila tarde de domingo en South Park, el ambiente lucia normal, a excepción de la inquietud de algunos por la fiesta que organizaba Cartman en el día de su cumpleaños, ya que desde que habían decidido ignorarle desde el primer día del año escolar, pues su actitud fue la misma mierda pero más intensa que nunca; las cosas habían estado algo tensas, pero al parecer Cartman había dado un cambio en su actitud al salvar a doce personas de una muerte segura frente a un grupo de asesinos, y la reunión pintaba bastante bien, hasta la entrega de los regalos en pleno crepúsculo, al parecer Kyle no lo regaló lo que éste estaba pidiendo, enojado, empezaron a discutir, consiguiendo que el otro también se enojara, y comenzaran a sacarse los trapitos al sol. Los invitados se fueron aburriendo de este mediocre show, y poco a poco se fueron retirando, hasta dejarlos solo a ellos dos.

– No entiendes una mierda Kyle. Deja de pretender que lo sabes todo, que lo conoces todo.

– Cartman, te conozco lo suficiente como para tener total veracidad sobre lo que diga de ti.

– ¿A sí? No me digas, a ver Kyle, te escucho.

– Eres un cínico, Cartman. Un interesado. Manipulador. Detestable. Egocéntrico. Vengativo. Avaro. Sádico. Obstinado. Controversial. Insensible. Racista. Estúpido. Apestoso. Mentiroso. Sociópata. Vulgar. Malhablado. Políticamente incorrecto. Doble cara. Miserable. Intolerable. Sicópata. Desconfiado. Egoísta. Un culo tonto y completo idiota. Una puta gorda de mierda, de carne fofa y blanda, con siete barbillas. Un rollo de manteca que nadie ama. –replicó apresurado, completamente exasperado. Cada palabra se clavó como una delgada aguja en el corazón del implicado, tan rápido, tan doloroso. Dejándole respirando muy despacio con sus labios entreabiertos. Kyle respiraba agitado, se podía ver su exhalación e inhalación.

– ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Qué me conforme con simplezas? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿También quieres mi corazón? Lo encontraras en la suela de tus zapatos Kyle. Te odio. Eres… un judío imbécil.

– Si tanto me odias Cartman, entonces, ¿por qué seguimos siendo amigos?

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo…

– Bien, ¿y cuál es tu conclusión?

– Que al igual que los sucesos más idiotas en la historia de este planeta, luchamos el odio con más odio. –sus ojos no se habían despegado un segundo. Paso un minuto, luego dos, y hasta tres. Kyle no sabía que responder. Cartman se giró, y entro a la casa sin más.

Al entrar a casa, Liane se aproximó a preguntarle por lo sucedido, pero él no respondió precisamente muy agradable, por lo que también le espero una discusión con su madre, los gritos retumbaron por toda la casa, Kyle alcanzó a escuchar algunos mientras salía del patio saltando la cerca para irse a su casa.

– Amorcito ¿qué es lo que pasa?

– ¡Cállate mamá! ¡Ahora no!

– Amorcito, no te enojes.

– ¡No estoy enojado! ¡Déjame en paz!

– Pero Querubín…

– ¡Cállate mamá!

– Malo Eric, malo. No le hables así a mami.

– ¡Tú no me hables así! ¡No soy un jodido perro!

– ¡Tsst!

– ¡Mamá!

Mandando todo a la mierda, salió de su casa sin rumbo fijo, término en la casa de la única persona que le había ayudado, y al parecer comprendido, en las últimas tres semanas en que todo el mundo le hizo a un lado.

– "S.O.S. please someone help me. It's no healthy... for me to feel this way. Y.O.U. are making this hard. You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night… Love is testing me but still I'm losing it..." –canturreaba en la intimidad de su cuarto. Éste se quedó contemplándole, acostado sobre el suelo ojeando una revista.

– Hola Butters –dijo al cruzar la puerta.

– Oh… Hola Eric.

– ¿Có-ohmo estas, amigo? –preguntó sentándose cruzado a su lado.

– Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú? –cerrando la revista, despejo los ojos para mirar a su amigo. No hubo respuesta y tampoco había necesidad, pues Butters leyó su expresión– Eh… ¿qué-eh te paso Eric? –se enderezo para sentarse cruzado delante de él colocando una mano sobre su rodilla.

– Hoy es mi cumpleaños… –empezó su relato.

– Oh, sí, yo-oh quería ir a la fiesta, no me dejaron, pero aquí te tengo tu regalo. –le corto, salió disparado hacia su escritorio, Cartman en un reflejo involuntario también se puso en pie y permaneció allí, el otro trajo consigo una pequeña bolsa y se la entregó– Feliz cumpleaños Eric. –sonreía sincero. Reviso de que se trataba, era bolas de chocolate, sus preferidas en todo el mundo, las cuales eran caras y difíciles de conseguir, pero por más que le encantaran la situación no ameritaba la emoción con la que hubiese reaccionado en otro momento, simplemente las contemplo y luego las empaco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

– Uh, gracias Butters, –a éste se le borro la sonrisa y se le formo una mueca más bien triste debido a esa reacción ante su regalo– pero como te venía diciendo, –comprendió que se trataba de algo serio por lo que se puso serio y dedico toda su atención a la conversación– precisamente fue en la fiesta, todo estaba saliendo de lujo, hasta que llego ese judío de mierda con sus regalos de mierda, pequeños comentarios desencadenaron, a mi parecer, todos estos meses reprimidos, por lo que tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte, –hubo una pausa abrupta, como si algo se hubiera atorado en su garganta, Butters mirándole supo esperar mientras que los ojos del otro revoloteaban por toda la habitación– después entro a mi casa y trato a mi madre como una mierda cuando ella no tiene nada que ver, terminamos discutiendo también, mande todo al carajo y salí de allí, y pues aquí estoy sintiéndome una basura por todo lo que paso.

– No-oh, Eric, no eres una basura, yo he sido testigo de tu cambio de actitud en los últimos meses, puede que-eh no sea un cambio de 360° pero allí está, mas con la cantidad de ignorantes que no-ohs rodean… Te digo que solo hace falta mirar más de cerca. –poso una mano sobre el pecho del otro, quien no se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado a este actuar de Butters.

– Estoy cansado, actué como actúe la gente me sigue tomando como el idiota de siempre. –replicó bajando la cabeza– Te juro que a veces me provoca… –apretó sus puños, Butters los vio horrorizado– por eso preferí empezar a alejarme, pero luego la gente empieza también a inmiscuirse y hacer reclamos, no los entiendo de verdad, si eres malo, malo, si eres bueno, malo –la ira bujía dentro de Cartman, se despegó de Butters y camino hasta la pared, a la cual empezó a asestarle golpes, dejando leves marcas.

– No, Eric, entiende que-eh la gente suele ser idiota, no tiene importancia lo-oh que piensen de ti, bien o mal, siempre hablaran. Lo que es realmente importante es cómo te sientas tú-uh y solo tú al respecto, de-ehjando de lado el egocentrismo, que suele ser algo fuerte en ti. Hay una línea en la-ah que puedes hacer lo que te guste sin que los demás puedan resultar perjudicados, y últimamente vienes caminando por esa-ah línea, estas cambiando y es para bien, confía en mí. –se acercó y palmoteo su hombro.

– Sí, pero… –pensó en Kyle y sus palabras. Gruñó y golpeo con más fuerza la pared, dejando una considerable marca. Estaba dolido, aquellas palabras habían sido fuertes, regresaba a su mente el recuerdo de: "las palabras son como balas" y por más que quisiera afrontar el hecho de dejar que simplemente le atravesaran, esas hijas de puta judía, estaban bien cargadas de plomo y veneno, que le pesaban y amargaban. Butters se puso entre él y la pared.

– Eric… –le llamo pero éste le dio la espalda, no era tan cruel como para terminar desquitándose con tal belleza, ya que le asustaba un poco su semblante frágil y sabía que si se quedaba contemplándole su ira se acoplaría, y ahora lo que más necesitaba era liberar esa energía.

Explotó. Se volvió un huracán y termino por azotar todo lo que encontrara en su camino, libros, papeles, pinturas, dibujos, posters, juguetes, sabanas y almohadas, todo voló por los aires, Butters le contemplaba estupefacto aquellos treinta segundos antes de que un remedio se le cruzara por la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando encarándole, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos con fuerza y planto sus labios sobre los de él. El ritmo cardíaco de Eric sufrió un espasmo muy abrupto, paso de la aceleración por la adrenalina, al detenimiento por la contemplación cercana de Butters con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios sobre él en los primeros tres segundos de contacto, a lo que un golpe de calma arremetió contra su corazón en forma de punzón, sintió dolor, por lo que salto levemente y cerro sus ojos en reacción sin romper el contacto, y Butters tampoco lo haría hasta sentir que la respiración de su amigo se calmara, no que se normalizara, ya que la suya tampoco estaba normal, pero si a que por lo menos disminuyeran sus revoluciones. Y casi lo consigue, de no ser por su padre que irrumpió en la habitación y todo volvió a ser caos. Steven empezó a gritar como loco, Butters se puso pálido y solo consiguió refugiarse tras Eric, mientras éste trataba de darle una explicación fuera lógica o no, pero terminaron empujándose el uno al otro parafraseando sin sentido, Steven expulsándolo de su casa y Cartman resistiéndose, pues leía en los ojos de su amigo el profundo terror a quedarse solo, por lo que también se inmiscuía diciéndole a su padre que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y permitiera dar una explicación, y éste respondió amenazándolo con mandarlo a un campamento como castigo si no se callaba inmediatamente, pero Butters hizo caso omiso, y también trato de meterse entre el manoteo, lo único que consiguió fue una cachetada por parte de su padre que lo dejaría en el piso, Cartman bramo con fuerza en reclamo, distrayéndose un instante, Steven aprovecho para aplicarle una llave en los brazos y así lo condujo fácilmente por más que se retorciera escaleras abajo para finalmente cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Ya había anochecido, Cartman suspiro profusamente frete a la puerta de Butters, se quiso dar un momento para pensar en lo ocurrido pero los sonidos de golpes y gritos dentro de la casa no se lo permitieron, empezó a azotar la puerta pidiendo entrar cada vez con más fuerza a medida que la ira le subía más y más.

– Lárgate o voy a llamar a la policía. –gritó Steven.

– ¡Métasela por el culo! –respondió Cartman, golpeando tan fuerte la puerta con un puño, que la atravesó. Se quedó impresionado, unos segundos después retiro su mano derecha, quedando fijo en el nuevo agujero de la puerta.

– Suficiente, voy a llamar a la policía. –se escuchó de una voz que se alejaba.

– Eric, po-ohr favor, ve-ehte, te va-ahn a encerrar, y hoy es tu-uh cumpleaños, por dios… –se escuchó al instante del otro lado una voz sollozante y más nerviosa que de costumbre.

– Me importa una mierda, no pienso dejarte con este loco, ¡te esta matando ahora mismo!

– ¡Aléjate de la puerta Butters! –demandó el dueño de la casa.

– No-oh. Eh-estoy bien. Ya-ah hablaremos mañana eh-en el colegio, po-ohr favor Eric, vete. –aquella voz suplicante y llorosa volvió a generar aquel cambio abrupto en el corazón de Cartman, que ya había tenido demasiado de estas emociones en menos de cinco minutos.

– Bien, bien… me voy… pero si te llega a hacer algo, yo te juro que… ¡AGH! –exclamó finalmente pateando la puerta y se esfumándose del lugar.

Pensó en volver y trepar hasta alcanzar la habitación de Butters, pero tal vez esto solo empeoraría las cosas. Tampoco quería volver a su casa, por lo que fue a dar una vuelta al parque, se sentó en soledad, quiso restregar su cara con sus manos pero salto de dolor, se quitó el guante con dificultad ante un extraño dolor en su mano derecha y para su sorpresa estaba ligeramente hinchada, se quedó mirándola unos minutos y la hinchazón iba creciendo, ya el guante no le servía, por lo que empaco su mano en el costado dentro de la chaqueta, después se quedó fijo en la pavimento de la cancha de basketball.

– "¿Qué carajos paso?" –se perdió en sus pensamientos– "Oh Dios… Definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso… Puta vida… ¡Para todo eso!… Y ahora no puedo evitar sentir toda la maldita responsabilidad… En primer lugar no debí reaccionar así... Carajo… Fue estúpido… Pero también inevitable, digo, simplemente sucedió, me salí momentáneamente de mis casillas, no creí que fuera a ocurrir lo que ocurrió… Por culpa también del maldito judío, si me hubiera regalado en principio lo que estrictamente pedí… Demonios… Seguramente ahora le debe estar sacando la mierda a Butters el muy marica de su papá, hijo de puta… ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Simplemente no me puedo quedar así como así después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí… Después de que me acompaño a repartir canastas a modo de disculpa y ha hablado por mí, tratando de hacerme quedar como mejor persona frente a la basura de los demás… De estar allí para mí, casi de manera incondicional, obedeciéndome y siguiendo mis caprichos… A pesar de mi trato… Joder… Soy una basura también… Esto no puede seguir así… Alguien que solo hace el bien no se merece un mal especial referido sin sentido a parte del que ya obtiene por la sociedad y el destino, como esa familia que tiene… Mal sin sentido… Ya no soy un niño… Soy un hombre… No puedo continuar así… Eso solo me ha hecho un corazón de hielo… Un corazón negro… Como suelo llamar a los demás, y la verdad es que no me diferencio mucho de ellos… He de ayudarle… Tengo que ayudarle, como sea… Ha sido suficiente… Hoy en mi cumpleaños… Las cosas van a cambiar, tanto para los demás como para mí… En especial para mí… Sí, eso haré." –respiro profusamente y contemplo el vaho de su aliento desaparecer, se puso en pie y se encamino a casa cargando con el peso de su corazón atormentado que a través de los años ha buscado la plenitud, pero a su cerebro poco le ha importado, por lo que ahora permanece perdida y oculta entre tantas banalidades…

* * *

Tomo el camino más rápido, un atajo de tierra junto a la casa de Kyle, y al doblar la casa vio que éste y su hermano se aproximaban con bolsas de compras, los dos amigos se contemplaron, a Kyle le extraño el semblante de Cartman, caminaba despacio con su mano entre su chaqueta, y en su cara cargaba una mezcla de lo que parecía ser angustia, tristeza, y enojo. Kyle se había sentido un poco mal por las palabras que intercambiaron, por lo que antes de ir al supermercado paso por la casa de éste para disculparse pero no le encontró, y ahora el destino se lo traía de vuelta allí cerca de su casa pero con algo sospechoso, no confiaba en lo que Cartman podría estar escondiendo en su chaqueta, seguramente era algo lo suficientemente asqueroso para desquitarse de lo ocurrido con su fiesta, ya que todo el esfuerzo se había ido al carajo, por lo que prefirió no comentar nada hasta que se cruzasen y ver qué pasaba, era preciso estar atento a cualquier movimiento, y más si tenía sus manos ocupadas. El momento llego, y nada ocurrió.

– ¡Hey bastardo! ¿Por qué el mal humor, que no es tu cumpleaños ojote? –interpuso Ike al instante, todos se giraron para mirarse.

– Sí, lo es. –repuso simple. Ike le entrego el paquete de su mano derecha a su hermano.

– Feliz cumpleaños cabrón –dijo ofreciéndole la mano para felicitarlo, pero se quedó con ella estirada.

– Eh… Gracias judíito –iba a retomar su camino pero Kyle le retuvo.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí?

– ¿Dónde? –se hizo el nuevo. Kyle cargo sus dos bolsas en una sola mano.

– Ahí –señalo el costado de Cartman– ¿Qué escondes?

– Nada.

– ¡¿Porno?! –preguntó excitado Ike.

– Oh… no me sorprendería –comentó Kyle.

– ¡Hey! No soy Kenny. –repulsó Cartman.

– ¿Un vibrador? –dijo malicioso el más pequeño.

– ¡No!

– ¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata? –volvía a preguntar Kyle.

– ¿Qué les importa? –se giró y fue a caminar pero Kyle le aferro por el antebrazo y tiro fuerte, dejando en alto la mano hinchada en medio de todos– ¡AAAH! –se retorció de dolor– ¡¿Pero que mierda Kyle?! –se zafó con un movimiento fuerte que lo resintió todavía más– ¡AAAHG! –hacia presión con su otra mano sobre el antebrazo mientras se doblaba del dolor.

– Uh… lo siento. –dijo mientras miraba la mano de su amigo– ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien, te ayudo?

– ¡¿Qué carajos te importa?! –proclamaba inclinado sobre sí, girándose y caminando– ¡Puta vida! –exclamó al aire– Sal de mi camino.

– Tienes que ir hospital. –Kyle le sujeto suave por el hombro.

– Suéltame. –se sacudió la mano de su amigo– No tengo que ir a ninguna parte. –quiso continuar pero éste se interpuso en su camino con cara seria.

– Cartman, mírate la mano, esta puteada, es lo mejor.

– ¿Qué sabes Kyle? No me jodas.

– Yo lo sé. Ayúdame Ike, vamos a ponerte algo de gaza por lo menos. –con ayudarle se refirió a girarlo y empujarlo hasta la casa de los Broflovski, pero protestaba insistentemente y no se movía, a Ike se le ocurrió tomarlo por la muñeca de la mano afectada y para su satisfacción colaboro perfectamente.

Le sentó en la mesa del comedor, Ike lo custodiaba mientras Kyle traía los utensilios, Sheila y Gerald le miraban con cautela desde la sala, esto era muy inusual y más después de la pelea que les había contado Kyle habían tenido aquella misma tarde.

– ¿Cómo te lastimaste? –preguntó Kyle ubicando los utensilios en la mesa.

– ¿Alcohol mariposa? –evadió Cartman tomando el antiséptico en su mano.

– Sí, para manos quebradas, como la tuya –replicó Kyle. Cartman contemplo su mano que, apoyada en el codo sobre la mesa permanecía recta, libero el quiebre de su muñeca dejando caer naturalmente su mano hacia adelante, haciendo el quiebre referido, aunque le doliera un poco.

– Cuéntame más querida –replicó mariconiando la voz. Ambos rieron como locos. Enderezo la mano, y doblando su otro brazo sobre la mesa escondió su cara en este mientras seguía riendo. **(Para los que de pronto no entiendan esa parte, "Maniquebrado" en mi país, es otra manera de referirse a alguien homosexual. Así que mariposa, manos quebradas, y eso...)**

– Cartman déjate de mariconeras.

– Quizás un Super Ultra Mega Ultimate Extreme Fap –opinó Ike a la pregunta inicial. Riendo solo.

– Si, quizás.

– Asquerosos. –dijo Kyle– Bueno, voy a empezar.

Tomo la mano de Cartman entre las suyas y la bajo hasta el nivel de la mesa, este seguía allí tendido sobre su brazo sin dar la cara, Ike aplico algo de alcohol encima y Kyle empezó a masajear, Cartman se removía levemente, sin emitir sonido de dolor solo pequeños gruñidos mientras movía frenéticamente las piernas bajo la mesa. No lloraría, no frente a Kyle, años que no lo hacía, y no lo haría por esta superficialidad frente a un montón de judíos, por más que Kyle de vez en cuando ejerciera una presión un poco más de lo necesaria, solo para verle removerse, lo encontró gracioso al principio, pero luego se corrigió.

– Sabes Cartman, –empezó sin despegar la vista de la mano– yo… cometo errores… pero cada día trato de mejorarme. Después de lo ocurrido, he pensado y llegue a la conclusión de que debemos ser tratados iguales, así que, ahora mismo estoy abierto a tus comentarios de odio.

– Me rompes las bolas Kyle… las bolas, me las rompes. –replicó sin levantar la cabeza.

– Procura ser consistente, no decir una cosa y que sea otra. –reino el silencio un minuto. Ike se aburrió y prefirió retirarse a ver las noticias en la tv.

– Reírnos de algo o rivalizar con ello, no necesariamente significa que nos burlemos o que lo despreciemos. ¿Entiendes?

– Sí. –otro minuto de silencio mientras Kyle obraba sobre la herida– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes por decir? –se atrevió a preguntar luego de un largo periodo de silencio, se había preparado para todo tipo de insultos. Le estaba vendando.

– Sí… y que se me quedo el pastel de chocolate en casa.

– ¿De verdad no piensas gritarme mis carencias? ¿Es porque esta mi familia presente?

– No… sabes que a tu mamá la he insultado de frente. La verdad es que en este momento no encuentro ningún tipo de defecto en ti Kyle. Aquí estas, a pesar de todos estos años de mierdas gratuitas, ayudándome sin esperar nada a cambio. No sé si es que te pasas te pendejo… o eres muy benevolente.

– ¿Sin esperar nada a cambio? Mañana espero mi pedazo de pastel. –sonrió.

– Pero eres diabético…

– Oh… cierto. Veras. No pensamos que al ignorarte cambiarias, pero al parecer cambiaste un poco, quizás deberías olvidar todo lo que dije y mejorar tus cualidades.

– ¿Cualidades?

– Sí… también tienes… buenas cualidades… supongo.

– No creo que superen en número a sus contrarias, y si me olvido de ellas, ¿cómo se supone que tendré presente aquellas… falencias… para seguir procurando un cambio?

– Lo importante no son los números, sino la calidad, podrías destacar en ello, si te lo propones, ya que eres bastante competitivo, si enfocaras mejor esa cualidad, estoy seguro de que te iría muy bien. Y ahora que lo dices… tienes razón… solo espero que no me odies todavía más por gritarte esas "falencias" en la cara. Lo siento.

– No. No te preocupes. No te odiare todavía más… simplemente… vivir y dejar vivir.

– Exacto. –dijo palmoteando su hombro la pasar con los utensilios, ya había terminado con la curación. Este levanto su cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos por el cambio de luz. Miro su mano y volvió a empacarla al costado de su chaqueta.

– Bien Kyle, te lo agradezco. –le dijo cuándo éste regreso de la cocina. Se puso en pie.

– ¿Ya te vas? Quédate a cenar. Como regalo de cumpleaños, ya que el anterior no te gusto. –quería observarle más tiempo en esa actitud diferente y hasta agradecida.

– Mejor en otra ocasión. Buena noche. –se despidió, e igual al pasar por la sala en frente de su padre y hermano.

* * *

Al entrar en casa el sonido de la puerta hizo que Liane le avistara desde la cocina.

– Mi pancito de almíbar, ¿dónde estabas? Me asustaste. –salió de la cocina para recibirlo con un abrazo, por lo que Cartman tuvo que dejar su mano en evidencia para que no le lastimara– ¿Pero qué te paso amorcito? –dijo al romper el abrazo y percatarse.

– Me caí…

– ¿Pero estas bien? –no despegaba la vista de la mano vendada.

– Si mamá, no te preocupes más. –le tomo de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá– Escúchame mamá, hace un rato, me comporte como un completo imbécil… como en los últimos 16 años… –bajo la mirada.

– Ay… mi querubín. –le abrazó– Eres mi bebe, yo te amo por sobre todo.

– Eso es lo que me duele má… Eres la única persona a la que tengo… Quien ha estado allí a lo largo de estos años, soportando mi comportamiento… Y a pesar de todo… ¡Diablos!... Sacándome tú sola adelante… No te mereces esto… Te quiero… Y quisiera ser un mejor hijo… Pero tratando de triunfar en la vida no le he dado importancia a mi familia… Mi única familia…

– Pero no eres mala persona mi tesoro. –le abrazo con más fuerza mientras un par de lagrimillas rodaban por sus mejillas– En el fondo eres muy dulce, como todo lo que comes. –rieron– Vamos, te prepare pastel y está por salir. –dijo mirándole con dulzura.

– Está bien. Pero te prometo mamá, que las cosas van a cambiar.

– Lo sé mi corazón. Sé que tú eres muy capaz.

– Gracias mami.

Pasaron el resto de la noche sentados en la tv riéndose de comedias baratas y comiéndose aquel delicioso pastel. Cartman quiso comentarle lo sucedido, pero quizás lo mejor era esperar al día de mañana, no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, estaba cansado de tantas pendejadas.

* * *

**¡Ay! Mi Cartman... ¡Ay! Mi Butters... :I ... Alcohol mariposa :B Bonitos recuerdos, si estás leyendo esto ;)... **

**Como me hubiera gustado tener un Kyle que me mimará después de mis caídas en la bici :c :P**

**Butters sings: "S.O.S" by Rihanna. South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


	7. Campamento New Grace

**Saludos desde Jú****piter gente bonita. ****Aaahhh**** todo es bonito por acá, si vieran. Espero disfruten de este capítulo con el cual me ****entretuve**** bastante al escribirlo. Sin más, a leer que a eso vinimos. Nos vemos al final de la página, pero igualmente os estaré observando durante el trayecto para pillar todas sus reacciones Q_Q ... haha... como fuera... por eso es necesario que me dejen sus comentarios que son bienvenidos y agradecidos pues así puedo saber que tal les pareció, aunque también agradezco mucho el simple hecho de que leáis, eso de por sí, ya me hace feliz :) lo otro son como besos y bonos extra :D**

* * *

Al siguiente día, Cartman generosamente llevo consigo varias rebanadas de pastel que las repartió entre sus amigos más cercanos, alegando que si se lo comía todo él, le daría azúcar, y no quería tener lo mismo que el maldito judío. Aceptaron gustosos tremendo manjar, pero sobro uno.

– Ten. –se lo entregó a Kenny.

– ¿Otro? –pensó que quizás este se encontraba envenenado, pero igual lo recibió y se lo comió, para su sorpresa estaba limpio.

Cartman pasó el resto del día en una actitud sosegada y distraída. No se inmutaba aunque le llamaran pajero por su mano vendada y esas cosas. Kyle le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para encontrarlo con la mirada clavada en el pupitre, sin tomar apuntes o prestar atención, y otras perdido en el paisaje de las ventanas, donde corría el riesgo de que la profesora Garrison le llamara la atención, tres veces en total en la clase. No le gustaba verle así, siempre hacía falta que molestara así fuera un poco para saber que se encontraba bien, aparentemente, pero no le molesta, quizás estaba resentido por su mano, o por las palabras del día anterior, pues aunque ya hubiera buscado disculparse sentía que había sido un tanto drástico, pero luego le quedaba la curiosidad del comportamiento en la noche del mismo día, algo completamente diferente se le había revelado pero no lo suficiente para contemplarle con detenimiento, y así, mirándole de reojo, trataba de descifrarlo. Y así paso el resto de los días, hablaban lo necesario, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentarios ofensivos respecto a los temas de actualidad, por más que Kyle quisiera provocarle, por lo que al final llego a la conclusión de que seguramente seguía un tanto enfadado por el asunto del cumpleaños y la perdida de los regalos, pero era raro viviera su ira en silencio, y solo lo observaba curioso aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle y demostrarle preocupación, quizás por eso lo hacía, deducía, por lo que resistiría y no caería en su juego, pero la realidad era que Cartman se la pasaba ingeniando su plan.

* * *

Butters ya llevaba encerrado una semana en el Campamento New Grace, a él y a su responsabiliamigo les habían aislado en cuartos apartes al tercer día de su llegada por la situación de Bradley y el puente, desde ese día le venían practicado unos exámenes muy raros que se enfocaban principalmente en la zona trasera. Permanecía acurrucado en la última esquina de la cama, a altas horas de la noche sin conseguir dormir. Una canción católica resonó fuerte por todo el campamento, esto era inusual a estas horas de la noche, Butters salto en su puesto ante el estruendo, quizás era algún tipo de broma, reconoció la canción, se trataba de las que habían grabado en su CD: "Fe + 1", sonrió para sí. "… quiero pensar que todo está bien pero me siento solo en las noches y solo tú puedes salvarme, Jesus baby…" su sonrisa desapareció, se sintió todavía más solo al escuchar esta parte y comprendía que nadie, ni Jesús, lo salvaría de esta pesadilla, pero luego también escuchó unos sonidos extraños provenientes del exterior, se fijó en la ventana, y vio como alguien se precipito adentro rompiéndola con otro estruendo apaciguado por la música, quedando de bruces sobre el piso, pensó en gritar, pero en cuanto le reconoció se contuvo, el otro se aproximó al lecho donde descansaba.

– No te preocupes, yo te sacare de aquí.

– No-oh te me acerques. Déjame solo, me-eh duele mucho el culito.

– Pero qué dices. Vámonos Butters.

– No Eric, me-eh meterás en problemas de nuevo. To-ohdo es por tu culpa.

– ¡¿Mi culpa?!... –se le subió la voz, apretó sus ojos y se contuvo– Está bien, no debí ponerme así, pero no me digas que he viajado al culo del mundo para nada. –finalizó casi susurrando.

– Contro-ohla tus ansias de acosarme. Piensa eh-en nubes, flores, pe-ehro no en mí, y mi suave cuerpecito.

– ¿Acosarte? ¿Estas drogado? –al parecer entraba y salía de conciencia.

– Odio mi estúpida mente maniaca. –dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

– A la mierda. –se dirigió a la puerta, abrió ligeramente fijándose si había moros en la costa. Un par de sacerdotes custodiaban el pasillo. Cartman tomo de su cinturón, donde traía diversas herramientas que pudiese necesitar en un escape; la cachiporra que le había regalado el oficial Barbrady hace años para que le sustituyera, manteniendo el orden y la autoridah en el pueblo– He pasado por mucho como para irme así, sin más. –apretó fuerte la porra en su mano izquierda, pues la diestra continuaba en recuperación envuelta en gasa, volvió donde Butters. La música se apagó.

– ¿Dónde-eh demonios estoy? –sí que estaba jodido con las mierdas que le habían inyectado, hay instituciones que pueden llegar a ser bastante extremistas, pero es algo que no nos sorprende mucho, ¿verdad? Cartman se echó al hombro a su amigo– ¿Vamos a-ah luchar? No-oh lo hare si duele o me de-ehja pegajoso –se revolvió un poco.

– Tranquilo Butters, vamos a dar un paseo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Me-eh encanta pasear!

– Lo sé, pero esos hombres que están afuera no nos quieren dejar salir, debes de guardar silencio para que yo pueda negociar con ellos, ¿me entiendes?

– Eh-es lógico, son unos ¡carga bolas y asquerosos mentirosos!

– ¡Shhh!

– … Eric, quiero uh-una buena pucha y leche de coco.

– Sí. Los tendrás en cuanto salgamos de aquí, no te preocupes más, agárrate bien y cállate de una puta vez. –guardo silencio. Al minuto, Cartman abrió la puerta por completo. Y espero tras de ella, en cuando el guarda del pasillo entro a inspeccionar la eventualidad, Cartman le golpeo fuerte la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente. Después se movió con cautela a través del pasillo hasta llegar al guarda que permanecía sentado en una silla al final del corredor. Cartman tras de él se dio cuenta de que este estaba mirando porno gay. La hipocresía le hizo hervir la sangre. Apretó más su mano– Enfermo. –dijo apenas audible para ellos. El aludido se giró rápidamente y se encontró de frente con la cachiporra.

– Oh Je-ehsucristo… Bradley, tenemos que ayudarle Eric.

– No podemos Butters, nos atraparan, ya le ayudaremos desde fuera.

– Intento suicidarse, no-oh creo que aguante un minuto más.

– Pero Butters-

– Por favor Eric, –le cortó– yo-oh sé que eres capaz, confió en ti, afuera solo viven alimañas que engañan. –Cartman apretó sus ojos tratando de conectar sus ideas del nuevo plan.

– Bien, ¿sabes dónde está?

– 306

– Coño, y nosotros en el primer piso. Puta vida. –apresuro el paso, menos mal por las escaleras no habían obstáculos, solo anuncios estúpidos y religiosos sobre la "correcta" sexualidad. Pero una vez en el pasillo se tenía que enfrentar a otros dos. Descargo a Butters en las escaleras y le hizo señas de que esperase allí, este asintió. Los cuerpos al caer generaron un pequeño estruendo, Cartman pidió al cielo que los del segundo piso no lo hubiesen escuchado, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, el del pasillo de abajo le hizo señas al otro de que iría a revisar, mientras Cartman se apuraba a entrar en la habitación. Se quedó estupefacto al encontrar a Bradley subido en una silla con una improvisada horca elaborada con distintas tirillas en frente, había escogido su instrumento y se iría sin decir adiós de no ser por aquella interrupción, otra vez. Se giró luego de un instante de escuchar la puerta abrirse, estaba esperando el característico regaño por parte del personal, pero se encontró con este completo desconocido que le contemplaba en silencio.

– ¡ERIC! –chilló Butters, Cartman salto en su lugar, aferro a Bradley por el brazo y le arrastro con él.

Butters con pasos torpes se alejaba de la zona de las escaleras, Cartman vio salir al guarda de estas, empujo a Bradley en la dirección de Butters y corrió al encuentro con el otro, tacleándolo, provocaron un estruendo aún mayor, se resistía, Cartman le aplasto los brazos con las rodillas mientras le sostenía el cuello con una mano y ponía la otra en alto con la cachiporra lista para propinarle el golpe, pero el muy hijo de puta se retorcía como con el diablo dentro, sus rodillas no paraban de darle golpes en la espalda, los otros dos contemplaban la imagen horrorizados, incapaces de ayudar. El otro guarda ya subía las escaleras, vio el debate al final de estas, se apresuró a quitarle la cachiporra a Cartman, éste le miro con terror, ahora era él quien recibiría el golpetazo y todo habría sido en vano, apretó los ojos esperando que pasara rápido y en efecto todo ocurrió muy rápido. Un golpe de adrenalina entro en el cuerpo de Bradley, grito como una fiera y se abalanzó sobre el agresor antes de que éste pudiera asestar el golpe, Cartman abrió los ojos para ver al hombre caer escaleras abajo y luego escuchar un crujir de nueces, en efecto Bradley había sostenido las rodillas del otro hombre y separándolas pateo su zona baja con toda su fuerza, éste chillo de dolor, Cartman le puso en pie para mandarlo a volar escaleras abajo, quedo inconsciente junto a su compañero. El corpulento observo la escena un instante, estaba sudando de agitación, su pecho estallaba en emoción y adrenalina, suspiro profuso y se giró hacia los otros dos, Bradley le contemplaba de cerca, paso de éste y fue por Butters, volvió a echárselo al hombro, se volvió y al pasar tomo a Bradley de la muñeca, bajaron rápido las escaleras pero se detuvieron al final de estas.

– ¿Te importaría? –era la primera vez que se dirigía a él mirándole directamente, seguía sin soltarle, luego señalo con la mirada la cachiporra, Bradley entendió y procedió, después volvieron a correr escaleras abajo– Mierda… mierda… mierda… –repetía Cartman cada tres escalones. Tendrían que salir por la puerta principal, ya no había otra forma, rezo de nuevo para todo saliera bien, abrió la puerta de una patada, un guardia– ¡Mierda! –el centinela se fijó directamente en él y se dispuso a electrocutarlo, por lo que no se enteró de la cachiporra que se dirigía directo a su cabeza. Cayó a sus pies. Cartman miro con la boca abierta a Bradley– ¡Genial! –el otro sonrió de lado y bajo la mirada. Pasando por encima del guardia siguieron corriendo, hasta adentrarse en el bosque, Cartman se detuvo un momento y miro atrás, todo lucia tranquilo, al parecer todavía no se daban por enterados. Al ver su propio vaho se percató de la fría temperatura– Butters –lo descargo dejándole en pie sosteniéndole por los hombros– ¿Estas bien? –preguntó tratando de examinarlo con la poca luz del ambiente.

– Ujum –respondió asintiendo, parecía adormecido. Le soltó fijándose que permaneciera estable, así lo hizo.

– Bien, –se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Bradley– aquí… –luego se quitó la gorra y se la puso a Butters– y aquí. Vamos. –replicó, pero ninguno se movió.

– No-oh puedo Eric, duele. –chilló.

– Eh… shhh… –lo cargo en forma de cuna– ¿mejor? –asintió en respuesta hundiendo la cara en su pecho cubriéndolo su rostro con sus propias manos– Ahora sí, vamos.

– ¿Dónde? –preguntó Bradley deteniéndole.

– El carro está al otro lado del puente.

– ¿El puente?

– Si, el puente, rápido, muévete. –espero un minuto hasta que éste finalmente se decidió caminar a su lado. Se apretó la chaqueta contra su pecho cerrándola, guardando sus brazos dentro junto con la cachiporra. Cartman agradeció internamente a Craig por haberlo retado y haber pasado los últimos meses entrenando, sin ellos, no hubiese sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Al llegar al puente Cartman solo escucho sus propios pasos, se giró buscando a Bradley, permanecía mirando el fondo, hacia el rio– Hey, ¿qué pasa? –el silencio se prolongó un minuto.

– Aquí es donde… yo… –Bradley soltó un grito ahogado. Cartman comprendió, se devolvió y ubicándose al lado de él.

– Sí, puede ser un momento nostálgico y todo eso, pero tienes que superarlo, ahora eres libre, y tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran, muévete o tendré que empujarte con mi cabeza. –así hizo, agacho su cabeza y apoyándola en el brazo del otro lo movía levemente. Bradley sonrió de lado. Cartman no sabía muy bien lo que hacía y si así debía tratar el asunto, pero al parecer estaba funcionando.

– ¿Libre? –cuestionó.

– Sí amigo, la vida no es una mierda después de todo. –Bradley hizo fuerza para no moverse, Cartman iba subiendo el rostro para enderezarse pero fue aprisionado por las manos de éste. Sus labios colisionaron al mismo tiempo que la cachiporra y el suelo. Fue limpio y plano, pero suave y cargado de un sentimiento que Cartman no comprendió en aquellos cinco segundos.

– Gracias… –comentó al separarse, volvió a posar sus labios, esta vez, solo un segundo– por liberarme… –le sonrió– Aunque en el campamento nos enseñaron solo Jesús nos purifica el alma –replicó mordiendo un poco sus uñas mirando en otra dirección.

– Eeeh… –se quedó petrificado allí, inclinado y con Butters en brazos. Cuando Bradley recogió el objeto que se le había caído, Cartman reacciono y se terminó de enderezar. Ahora caminaban normal, llegaron al vehículo, ubicaron a Butters en el asiento de atrás. Por la carretera Cartman miraba de reojo a su copiloto inexpresivo, el silencio se hacía pesado, Cartman se aclaró la garganta captando la atención del otro– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Mejor que nunca. –respondió al rato– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Por algo de comer. Con todo este ajetreo, muero de hambre.

– ¿Y luego?

– A mi casa club.

– ¿Y después?

– … No lo sé. Aunque, ya que lo pienso, esos, los del campamento, –sonó despectivo– no saben nada sobre Jesús, pero si quieres, podemos ir a visitarlo y preguntarle personalmente. –Bradley le miro confundido– Sí, Jesús vive en nuestro pueblo South Park, aunque solo le abre la puerta a quien de corazón lo necesita, quizás tengamos suerte. –Bradley le volvió a sonreír, después se fijó en la mano vendada con la que le había sujetado.

– ¿No te duele? –Cartman le siguió la mirada.

– Oh… ahora que lo comentas es que me empieza a doler, hace un rato ni me acordaba de esto. –la puso en alto y la examinó– Diablos, creo que se hinchó un poco más.

– Déjame revisar.

– No, –clavo sus ojos en la carretera– no te preocupes, mejor descansa.

Pasaron por un supermercado, se cargaron con provisiones para una pila de sándwiches con gaseosa y se encaminaron a la casa del árbol en la casa de Cartman, donde tenía acondicionado un par de colchones y cobijas donde podrían descansar, los puso juntos, dejaron a Butters en el medio, y luego se dedicaron a preparar la comida y servirse en silencio, Cartman sentía el frio que le helaba los huesos pero no se atrevió a pedirle su chaqueta, Bradley lucia en un estado alejado de felicidad y no quiso dañárselo, al terminar, se acomodaron a lados opuestos de Butters, que dormía pacíficamente arrunchado entre las reconfortantes cobijas.

– Buenas noches, Eric. –dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras éste posaba su mano sobre el interruptor de la lámpara.

– Buen día Bradley. –el reloj digital marcaba las tres de la mañana, rieron juntos, y la luz se apagó.

* * *

**Quieticos pues… Por favor, contengan sus orgasmos… Haha… Bradley… Brad… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?... ¿Tienen sugerencias?... Pues estuve buscando algo de Cartman/Bradley y no encontré… Así que a mí simplemente… Se me chispotio. :P**

**Se me había olvidado preguntar en el capítulo anteior, ¿quién más de ustedes calma o le han calmado con besos? A ver alza la mano… es tan genial *u*/**

**South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


	8. ¿Jesús eres tú?

**Saludos gente bonita, un capítulo más, espero les guste. :)  
**

* * *

Al siguiente día el primero en despertar, cerca del mediodía, fue Butters. Contemplo su alrededor aún semidormido, encontró a Bradley a su lado.

– Hamburguesas… –luego a su otro lado estaba Eric– Doble hamburguesas… –se concentró en recordar lo ocurrido. Una vez consciente de cada detalle se abalanzó sobre su amigo abrazándolo con fuerza, haciéndole despertar– Oh Eric… ¡Gracias, gracias!

– Eh… ah… ¿pero qué? –preguntó bostezando fuerte y estirándose largo con Butters aún aferrado al costado de su pecho. Haciendo despertar a Bradley.

– Estoy mu-uy feliz de tenerte en mi vida Eric Cartman, eres el amigo que nunca tuve, a pesar de que te burles de mí y to-ohdo el tiempo me hagas bromas. –Bradley había pensado sentarse pero prefirió quedarse estático para no arruinar el momento.

– Que me burle de ti no significa que no te aprecié, después de todo me ayudaste y no me ignoraste como los demás bola de vergas, creo nos hemos hecho algo así como amigos Butters.

– Oh, ¿Eh-en serio? Así mismo siento yo... aunque a veces eres de verdad un idiota… hasta yo-oh creí que me abandonarías a mi suerte en aquel espantoso lugar… –se le quebró un poco la voz– pe-ehro ahora sé que jamás me lastimarías o permitirás que alguien más lo haga. –escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amigo, al instante Eric sintió como su camiseta se humedecía.

– Oh no, shhh. –acarició sus rubia cabellera– Venga, no llores.

– Nadie acepta a un rechazado, Eric. Eso-oh soy. La sombra de un hombre que no halla compañía ni amor de los demás. He de-eh aceptar ser un rechazado, asqueado del mundo y su-uh apestosa gente. –replicó entre sollozos.

– Eso no es verdad, eso fue lo que te hicieron creer esos maricas, ¿recuerdas?, que son unos carga bolas, asquerosos y viles mentirosos. –su llanto se calmó. Eric seguía acariciando sus cabellos que desprendían un agradable olor de champú, algo como a dulces fresas.

– Tienes razón. –alzo su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle, Eric se quedó serio, paso un minuto de silenciosa contemplación– "Es inteligente y no expresa emoción, se programó en mi corazón, mi amigo robot" –le cantó como años atrás, sacándole una sonrisita. Se contemplaron así un minuto más– Aaahhhggg –suspiró clavando de nuevo su cara en el pecho del otro– Me siento confundido, y mis padres no lo entienden. ¿Cómo se supone voy a lidiar con ellos? Dios… ayúdame.

– Háblales. –dijo Bradley sentándose cruzado mirándoles directamente, Eric se incomodó un poco por la posición en la que se encontraban, así que rápido retiro los brazos de Butters para ponerse en pie y preparar más sándwiches.

– Oh quizás… podrían hacerse mujeres y volverse lesbianas, eso sería candente. –sugirió.

– Eso… –replicó Bradley, pero se quedó colgado.

– … seria lo-oh que te gustaría hacer, ¿no?, para poder besar a Justin Timberlake todos los días –rió.

– ¿Qué dices? –interpuso Bradley.

– ¡Hey! Estaba pequeño, eso no cuenta.

– Uh-una vez hace años, lo pillé vestido como Britney Spears junto con una figura de cartón de Justin Timberlake, cantándole y bailándole. –Butters empezó a reír como loco, Bradley rió un poco también, mientras Cartman descargaba el plato con la comida en la cama.

– Sí, sí. Muy gracioso. Mejor cállate y come, no me hagas patearte las bolas. –comieron en silencio.

– ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Bradley a quien le corroía la incertidumbre.

– Tengo una idea, pero habrá que esperar hasta la noche. Puede que los estén buscando, por lo que es preciso actuar con cautela.

– Ne-ehcesito el baño. –dijo Butters.

– Pues ve pendejo. –replicó Cartman.

– Pero, ¿Y tu mamá?

– Ella está enterada, y nos está ayudando con esto también, así que relájate.

– Vamos. –dijo Butters poniéndose en pie y espero allí mirando a Cartman.

– ¿Qué?

– Acompáñame.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por favor.

– No.

– Bien. Bradley, acompáñame tú. –éste se puso en pie de inmediato y le siguió. Eric tomo todas las cosas y se fue tras ellos.

– Perdón por hacerte meter en problemas el otro día Butters. Por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por ese tratamiento especial. –replicó Bradley mientras que el otro caminaba con dificultad.

– No-oh te preocupes. No fue tu culpa en principio. –entraron en la cocina, se detuvo para mirar al otro– Tampoco fue tu culpa Eric, siento haberte acusado ayer…

– Bien. –respondió sin mirarle abriendo la nevera. Estos continuaron con su camino.

– Sabes Butters… eres magnifico… eres lo máximo, y yo… creo que me gustas. –dijo mientras subían las escaleras. Butters permaneció en silencio hasta llegar a su destino.

– Me gusta mucho gustar de ti Bradley, después de todo eres mi responsabiliamigo. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a tomar un baño. –procedió a cerrar la puerta, manteniendo una postura distante.

– Espera… ¿qué se supone que haga yo?

– Pues… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. –cerró. Apoyo su espalda sobre la puerta al instante. Por poco y se desmorona. La carga emocional era difícil de soportar. Abrió la regadera, el agua caliente corrió junto con sus pesares, limpiando su exterior e interior. Se revitalizaba con cada minuto que pasaba, después de haber perdido toda voluntad, Eric le había devuelto la fuerza y la esperanza para seguir luchando, y él sin alcanzarse a imaginar lo infinitamente agradecido que estaba. Al salir, encontró a Bradley esperando con toalla en mano en el cuarto de Eric, mientras éste sacaba de su armario la ropa más pequeña que tuviera– Listo. –proclamó al atravesar la puerta de la habitación, con su ropa en una mano, y con la otra sostenía la toalla que le cubría la parte baja. Bradley se puso en pie de inmediato y salió disparado para el baño sin decir nada, pues estaba mordiendo sus uñas.

– Allí hay una ropa que quizás no te quede gigante, fíjate. –dijo Eric señalando la pila sobre la cama. Butters camino todavía con más dificultad, la relajación de los músculos ahora le generaba pequeños espasmos– Eh, ¿pero qué fue lo que te hicieron?

– No-oh quieres saberlo.

– ¿Te duele mucho? –se aproximó.

– Sí… –respondió sentándose con dificultad sobre la cama. Eric se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo algo del cajón, y al volver.

– Puedes ponerte esto, es para el dolor. –dijo entregándole una crema. Butters la recibió, la contemplo un momento, se mordió el labio inferior, cuestionándose si hacer lo que tenía en mente o no. El otro termino sus asuntos en el armario, y cuando fue a salir para darle privacidad.

– Eric… –le detuvo.

– ¿Sí? –se giró a mirarle.

– Esto… te-eh importaría… revisarme el culito…

– ¿Qué?

– Sí… para poner bien la-ah cremita… –replicó frotando sus nudillos algo nervioso, esta vez no le pedía algo como esto pensando que era alguna clase de autómata.

– ¿Qué?

– Por favor Eric, ya lo-oh has hecho antes. ¿Lo olvidas? –paso un minuto, se aproximó lentamente, Butters le ofreció la crema, éste la tomo. ¿Cómo negarse a esos tiernos ojos azules?

– Demonios… y al igual que en esa ocasión esto queda entre nosotros. ¿Entendido?

– Sí. –se acostó y giro sobre sí, retirando la toalla dejo al descubierto aquel par de finas nalgas, su cuerpo exhalaba ese fresco aroma a jabón, Eric pasó saliva, destapó la crema y la coloco junto a estas, luego poso una mano sobre cada nalga, Butters salto levemente al contacto, después con cuidado las separo. Tenía la zona del ano y sus alrededores bastante lacerados, libró su mano izquierda con detenimiento, untó su dedo índice de crema para pasar a untarlo en las fisuras con la misma cautela, Butters se contrajo levemente– ¿Cómo-oh fue que me-eh encontraste? –preguntó para distraer sus pensamientos que no fueran de agudo dolor.

– Yo… después de notar tu ausencia diaria, al tercer día llame a tu casa haciéndome pasar por el Sr. Mackey, tu mamá confiada me contó todo lo ocurrido y la decisión de tu padre… –explicaba mientras obraba– Luego investigue el lugar y planeé las cosas, conseguir que mi madre me prestara el carro y estuviera de acuerdo conmigo como para dejarme correr ese riesgo se demoró, por eso tuve que esperar hasta el domingo, de otra forma, no estaría haciendo esto. –reino el silencio un minuto, Eric termino y volvió a acomodar las nalgas con cuidado, después les tapo con la toalla, antes de que se generara cualquier malentendido por parte de terceros– ¿Sigues teniendo el colon perezoso?

– No. ¿Por qué-eh preguntas?

– Porque… ya sabes… no utilizas más el supositorio. ¡Ejem! –se aclaró la garganta– Bueno. Estaré en la cocina.

– Bien, gracias amigo.

No había mucha ropa de donde elegir. Camisetas blancas, que siempre utiliza debajo de su chaqueta, varios tamaños, pues las conservaba de años atrás, por lo que todos terminaron de camiseta blanca y jeans andando por la casa, como aquella ves en "El retiro de magia" ofrecido por David Blaine, y curiosamente esta vez también tendrían un encuentro con la fe. Liane no podía evitar sonreír, al verlos sentados todos en la mesa del comedor a la hora de la cena vestidos de la misma manera. Al finalizar, Cartman aviso que continuarían con el plan pasada la media noche.

* * *

Así fue como llegaron a la casa de Jesús. Al aproximarse la puerta de la calle se abrió sola, dándoles paso. Jesús esperaba tranquilamente en la sala. Todo era silencio.

– Hijos míos, adelante. –les señalo el sofá, él permanecía en una silla aparte frente a este. Estos se acomodaron, Bradley no sé creía mucho el cuento.

– Jesús tenemos un problema. –dijo Cartman directo en cuanto su culo gordo toco el asiento.

– Como todo el mundo, Eric. –esto le freno en seco, dejándole con la boca abierta a punto de soltar su siguiente línea.

– Jesús, leer la mente es gay, lo sabes… entonces, ¿por qué carajos no nos ayudaste antes?– Cartman le miraba con reproche. Jesús sonreía.

– Jesús ayúdame y protégeme no-oh sé cómo voy a- –replicó Butters. El aludido poso sus ojos sobre éste.

– Leopold, –le corto– ya hace muchas lunas que envié un ángel a cuidar de ti. –miró a Cartman, Butters siguió su mirada y se quedó contemplándole– Puedes estar tranquilo. –finalizó para posar sus ojos sobre el tercer visitante– Todo es súper cuando eres gay, ¿no lo crees Bradley? –éste se atemorizó un poco, en ningún momento habían cruzado palabras y de forma extraña sabia como se llamaba, pero no podía negar que la sabiduría y la paz parecían desprenderse de él, embargándole de un sosiego que no había experimentado antes, sintió en aquel preciso momento, ser reconocido en su humanidad sin ningún tipo de prejuicios.

– Es confuso. –respondió.

– Lo sé hijo. La sociedad y su zozobra por el control, siempre hacen las cosas de la forma más confusa posible. Distorsionan la realidad, la quiebran, y luego te la entregan fractada, queriendo que creas en esos pedazos de realidad aglutinados bajo leyes irreverentes. –Cartman se encontraba inclinado levemente apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas para no perderse entre estas palabras tan poco conocidas por él.

– ¡Eso mismo le dije yo! –alegó sonriendo, volviendo hacia atrás, recostándose sobre el espaldar. Todos le miraron con incredulidad– Si miento, que Dios me parta con un rayo. –dijo abriendo sus brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, como si esperara algo, todos le siguieron mirando en silencio, se cruzó de brazos y acurruco más en el sofá mirando hacia la alfombra.

– Dices entonces que… ¿está bien? –preguntó Bradley notablemente más confiado.

– Desde que no le hagas mal a nadie, ni a ti mismo, no le veo el problema.

– Ahora que lo mencionas Jesús, si me hago daño a mí mismo, pues terminaría en el infierno, y eso me asusta, mi papá siempre ha condenado ese comportamiento. –replicó Butters.

– Tu padre biológico Leopold, suele ser un hipócrita y déspota contigo, hijo mío. No te creas todo lo que dice. Me cansan esos tipos de estereotipos, pero ya que vives aquí, has de terminar por acostumbrarte a ignorar esos comentarios pérfidos y putrefactos que solo quieren apagar la excepcional luz que brilla dentro de ti. Es algo parecido a lo que le dijiste al aquí presente Eric el otro día cuando se puso violento. –a Butters se le aclaro más su mente.

– ¡Hey! Ya te lo dije. No hagas eso, es gay. –saltó en protesta.

– Todos somos un poco homosexuales, Eric. –comentó divertido. Éste volvió a quedar ad portas de decir algo, pero profirió callar, volvió a cruzarse de brazos y echarse hacia atrás– Venga Eric, dilo, es una buena idea.

– ¡Ay carajo! ¿Por qué no puedo yo leer la mente?

– Porque aún no tienes ese nivel de responsabilidad.

– ¿Ósea que es accesible? –preguntó entusiasmado, Jesús señalo con un movimiento de la cabeza a su compañero Bradley y guardo silencio– Está bien. ¡Bien!... Ah… –suspiró, y se inclinó para mirar a Bradley directamente– Mi idea es, ya que tu familia no está dispuesta a recibirte, pensé que tal vez te gustaría ser el aprendiz de Big Gay Al en su santuario, que es una granja de animales homosexuales que han sido rechazados por sus dueños homofóbicos. Ya hable con Big Gay Al, bueno, mi mamá hablo con él ya que son buenos amigos, y dice que estaría encantado de tenerte como aprendiz, que en la granja tendrás todo lo necesario, además de un pequeño sueldo.

– ¡Wow! Eric que-eh buena idea. –saltó Butters sonriente en su lugar aplaudiendo levemente.

– No es una buena idea. Es una idea genial. –replicó Eric devolviéndole la sonrisa. El silencio se presentó mientras Bradley lo meditaba un poco.

– ¿De verdad crees que yo podría... –miró a Eric expectante.

– ¡Claro que sí! Te aseguras con techo, comida, y fuera de eso dinero. ¡Dinero! –miró hacia el techo elevando sus manos haciéndole honores. Butters y Bradley sonrieron ante esta actitud.

– Eric, hay más en la vida que el dinero. –dijo Jesús.

– ¿Cómo qué? –le miro contrariado.

– Ya sabes… como refrescos y cosas. –todos rieron– En conclusión hijos míos. –hizo una pausa dramática.

– Ya suéltalo drama-queen. –proclamó Eric rodando los ojos.

– El cielo y el infierno, son este momento, es ahora, es aquí… Pueden crear lo que prefieran. Es su elección. Cada cual se sumió en su propio silencio asimilando estas palabras. Bradley miró a Jesús, asintió y se puso en pie dirigido a la salida, los otros dos le arremedaron– Eric, –le detuvo– ¿te gustaría un poco de té? Ustedes chicos, podrían esperar un momento en el carro, mientras intercambios unas cuantas palabras. –asintieron y se marcharon. Al sentarse de nuevo sobre el sofá la mesa disponía ahora de un juego de té bastante llamativo– ¿Verde, mango, negro, frutos rojos, o naranja y canela?

– Negro. –respondió. Jesús sostuvo la tetera y precipitándola sobre un pocillo vertió el líquido oscuro.

– Y para mí, frutos rojos. –al verter sobre el otro pocillo ahora el líquido era carmesí. Dieron pequeños sorbos mientras el tiempo transcurría, Eric empezaba a perder la paciencia.

– ¿Y bien? –el otro le miró fingiendo confusión– ¿De que querías hablarme?

– De qué quieres tú hablarme.

– Ya lo sabes.

– Sí, pero es necesario que aprendas a exteriorizar lo que tienes dentro. –volvió a reinar el silencio. Ambos terminaron con el contenido de sus tazas. Jesús se sirvió un poco más y sorbió de la humeante taza– Mmmhhh… delicioso. –promulgó con ilustrada satisfacción en una sonrisa– ¿Más? –le ofreció.

– Por favor. –aproximo su taza. Bebió y se aclaró la garganta– Lo sé, pero supongo que a veces… tengo miedo de esto que hay dentro. –puso una mano sobre su propio pecho, suspirando profusamente– Últimamente es un río de cuestionamientos. Mi vida. Mi familia. Mis amigos. Y mi actitud frente a todo esto. ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Para dónde voy? Me siento como un pendejo.

– Dime Eric, ¿acaso quieres dedicarte a ser un pedazo de plástico vagando por el océano toda tu vida, sin sentimientos y valores que te destaquen? Sé que no eres como los estereotipos comunes, tienes tu propio estilo y eso es bueno, pero es esa en realidad tu verdadera naturaleza o solo una pantalla más, para poder utilizar y que te utilicen los demás así, sin más.

– No… –comentó bajando la cabeza, perdiéndose en las palabras antes mencionadas.

– ¿Qué haces tú para hacer la diferencia? ¿De verdad aplicas lo que predicas cuando sueles defenderme frente a las demás religiones?

– Yo… –le miró pero no encontraba palabras.

– Recuerda la promesa que hiciste en tu cumpleaños, cumpliste, en parte, pero si de verdad te importa, mantenla presente y el camino se iluminara por sí solo. Y también recuerda siempre hijo mío, que al final, solo te queda lo que pensaste, sentiste y viviste. Así que no lo malgastes en demasiadas pendejadas. –rieron. Terminaron el té. Eric se supo en pie, dio las gracias, Jesús se puso en pie también y le extendió la mano, Eric contribuyo al gesto, de inmediato sintió como su mano lastimada volvía a la normalidad, sonrieron y se marchó. Butters le esperaba en el asiento del copiloto tamborileando los dedos sobre el panel. Bradley reposaba tendido en los asientos de atrás. Perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Eric volvió, se distrajeron momentáneamente– ¡Vamos Broncos! –se escuchó venir del interior de donde acaban de salir. Eric sonrió para sí mismo y encendió el motor. A unos metros de trayectoria, cada cual volvería a sus meditaciones.

El par de rubios permanecieron una semana en la casa de Eric, al llegar el jueves Bradley decidió finalmente aceptar a oferta de aprendiz de gay, al despedirse abrazó y besó fervorosamente a cada uno de los que habían sido sus guardianes, a Liane en la mejilla, a Butters en la mejilla y luego en los labios, aceptando que aquella sería la única vez en que él mismo se lo permitiría, éste no chisto, simplemente sonrió dulce como siempre, se sintió aliviado de que no se enojará y finalmente en Eric fue directo por sus labios, pero este ya prevenido, le contuvo alegando, no era necesario. Ya con su responsabiliamigo en un lugar donde podría al fin estar a salvo, cumplida esta obligación, le llegaba el momento de hacerse cargo de sus propios demonios.

* * *

**_"Elvis is my daddy, Marilyn's my mother, Jesus is my bestest friend. We don't need nobody, 'cause we got each other, or at least I pretend." - Lana del Rey._**

**Mmmhhh… Té :Q_ Chicos y chicas, ****siento la demora pero es que con las elecciones, las protestas, el mundial, los tramites, las derivadas y demás, las cosas aquí en la Tierra andan patas arriba, no veo la hora de volver a Júpiter, cuando estoy por aquí no puedo trabajar mucho en el finc pues el aburrimiento y el cansancio me pueden :P **  


**South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


	9. Confrontación

**Aprovecho que hoy no hay partido para publicar :B... Haha, no mentiras. Hoy toca. :P Gracias por leer, feliz día :)  
**

* * *

Al llegar a casa el día siguiente, Steven no le recibió con buena cara, seguramente por la compañía de Eric, al contrario de Linda.

– Oh Butters, mi vida, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

– Ho-hola mami –le sonrió.

– ¿En qué carajos pensabas Butters? Nos has tenido pegados del techo buscándote por todas partes, creímos que habías muerto. Casi vuelves loca a tu madre. –Steven se aproximó amenazante, Linda se separó de Butters para interponerse en su camino.

– Oh… lo siento. –replicó bajando la cabeza.

– ¡Eh! Relájese quiere. Ha estado en mi casa todo este tiempo. –interpuso Eric.

– Así que sigues siendo el culpable de todo esto.

– ¿Culpable? Como es que tienes el descaro de hablar e incriminar sobre la culpa, cuando sabes perfectamente que eres el principal culpable. –Steven se quedó de piedra ante esta actitud feroz en la que Butters se dirigía a él.

– ¿Pero desde cuándo actúas así? Altanero. Tenemos que buscarte ayuda. Y tú, –se fijó en el otro menor– tu madre corroboro a la policía diciendo que Butters no se encontraba allí, mintió, he incluso revisaron la casa, como es-

– ¡Aquí el único vil mentiroso eres tú papá! ¡Estoy cansado de tus malditas mentiritas blancas! ¡Termine encerrado en un infierno por tu culpa! –exclamó Butters cortándole, todo fue silencio casi cinco minutos.

– Se hizo lo necesario para darles el tiempo a ustedes de pensar sobre lo que estaban pretendiendo. –comentó Eric.

– Y lo hemos hecho, Butters mi cielo, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. –se aproximó para abrazarle de nuevo, Eric se retiró un poco.

– ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No me estas mintiendo? –preguntó, Linda miro a Steven expectante.

– Sí hijo. –respondió Steven luego de un largo periodo de silencio. Termino por aproximarse y abrazarle también, rompieron en llanto.

– "Vaya marica." –pensó Eric rodando los ojos. Se separaron y Butters se puso al lado de su amigo.

– Y no se preocupen, ya tengo quien me ayude. –tomo la mano de Eric entre las suyas– Se quedara a dormir. Buenas noches mami, papi. –se retiró halando de la mano a Eric hasta su cuarto. Los adultos los contemplaron retirarse en silencio.

– Qué bueno que al fin tenga amigos que quieran quedarse a dormir… –comentó Linda encaminándose a la cocina. Steven le siguió. Sirvieron café– Vamos, devuélveme el dinero de aquella vez. Te dije que era gay.

– ¡Carajo! –le entrego el dinero– Después de ocho años… vas ganando por ahora, eh, por ahora.

Butters abrió su habitación y al darle paso a Eric le azotó un par de nalgadas.

– ¡Eh! ¡EH! –protesto alejándose y cubriéndose las posaderas, girándose para alejarlas de Butters.

– Te doy un par de nalgaditas porque te amo. –corrió y le salto encima aferrándose por el cuello en un abrazo– y además porque rompiste la puerta. –comentó riendo en su oído.

– No me toques el culo. –impuso.

– Pero ese culo es único y mágico, y ha salvado el mío. Gracias Eric. –le apretó con más fuerza.

– No es nada Butters. –no le soltaba, pasó un minuto– Bien… si… ¿Qué tal si vas por unas galletas o algo y te fijas que tal están los humos? –Butters se separó.

– Claro amigo.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde y noche, y todo el día del sábado, revisando y copiando los apuntes de los cuadernos de Kyle que Liane les había hecho el favor de pedir prestarlos, mientras escuchaban música y comían chatarra, después de todo, habían pasado una semana entera sin asistir a clases, y luego al final del día como descanso se la pasaron viendo series hasta que les entrara el sueño.

* * *

Sábado en la tarde, Kyle había decidido salir a jugar básquet con sus amigos. Después de todo, el juego en línea al que dedicaba parte de su tiempo libre perdió interés desde que su compañero de batalla había dejado de conectarse súbitamente, prefería esperarlo para hacer las misiones desde la última vez que decidió jugar sin él, se había enojado y le dejo de hablar por casi dos semanas, hasta que acordaron que cada cual haría su juego, sin esperar al otro, pero en el fondo seguían esperándose mutuamente para las misiones importantes, mas ahora que no estaba, no le encontraba igual de divertido, se conectaba de vez en cuando para mirar si le encontraba conectado pero siempre resulto en vano, sentía que había perdido a su amigo y esposo virtual, ya que su personaje era una Elfa que congeniaba con un Mago, y la magia sí que fluía a través de ellos, con todo tipo de palabrería melosa que le hacía sonreír de manera tonta a pesar del engaño, pero no perdía nada, era posible que también le estuvieran engañando, así que Kyle guardaba esa pequeña mentira, llamada Alissa23 a Ekiwa69.

* * *

Donovan llamaba a la puerta de Tucker. Éste atendió, vestido únicamente con un jean, y su gorro, exponiendo su largo y esbelto torso a la contemplación del otro, que subió desde su ombligo hasta llegar a sus ojos, que lo miraban inexpresivos. Clyde traía ropa abrigada pero deportiva.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó.

– ¿No vas a jugar básquet con nosotros?

– No lo creo, –entró dejando la puerta abierta– estoy cansado del entrenamiento de hoy. –comentó mientras se volvía a dirigir hacia el sofá.

– Oh… ya veo… –entró también y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se aproximó al mueble pero no lo ocupo, permaneció de pie junto a éste– ¿Qué estás viendo?

– Gente con la cara como el culo. –replicó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, Clyde se fijó, al parecer era una especie de entrevista a Oprah donde trataban los temas de la conspiración entre su puchi y pedro.

– ¡Clyde! –exclamó la pequeña Tucker desde la escalera, bajo corriendo para saltar y abrazarlo.

– Ruby. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó sonriente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

– Mejor ahora que estas aquí. –respondió al separarse.

– Mentira. –proclamó su hermano.

– Eh, no te metas. –le miro amenazadora– ¿Y tú como estas Clyde?

– Bien, sí.

– Dime, ¿Qué has pensado sobre ser mi novio?

– Ya te dije que no se puede.

– ¡¿Pero por qué?!

– Porque… apenas eres una niña, te llevo casi seis años, y además tu hermano me mataría.

– Eso si no lo mato yo primero.

– En tus sueños mocosa.

– Pero Clyde, –continuó, ignorándole– eres el más lindo según las chicas de mi curso, después del estúpido de mi hermano, –sonó despectiva– y soy la única afortunada que puede tenerte tan cerca, si fueras mi novio, eso mataría aún más de envidia a las perras de mis compañeras.

– Eh… ¿ósea que solo me quieres de llaverito?

– ¿Y para qué más?

– ¡Que no hombre! ¡Déjalo en paz! Que molestia Ruby, de verdad. Dale, dale y dale con el mismo temita.

– ¡Ah! ¡Te dije que no te metieras!

– Me importa un culo. Entiende que no te voy a dejar tener novio nunca, al igual que papá.

– Pero-

– Nunca.

– Pe-

– Nunca.

– ¡AAAHHH! –le pego tres palmadas en el brazo y se fue enseñándole el dedo del medio al igual que él.

– Hehehe… mujeres idiotas. –comentó Craig, cuando reino el silencio se volvió a fijar en la pantalla. Clyde se quedó contemplándole, no podía ser más evidente, mientras que éste actuaba indiferente, rascándose el abdomen y bostezando– Bien… ¿te vas o piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? –preguntó una vez entraron en propagandas por lo que paso brevemente el canal a uno de música.

– No… tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –se sentó junto a él, éste le miro directamente mientras ocupaba el lugar a su lado.

– ¿Qué no ibas con los demás a jugar?

– Sabes que no me interesa ser amigo de ellos desde aquella vez que intentaron reemplazar la amistad de Kenny. No se elige a gente que nos interesa con un juego. Además seguramente ahora que falto Cartman toda la semana, me quieren para reemplazar el gordo del grupo y no. No soy gordo, soy fuertecito.

– Sí… tienes razón. Ahora que lo dices… que raro lo de Cartman… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –preguntó volviendo a clavar su vista en la tv.

– "Esto va a ser imposible." –se decía Clyde a sí mismo.

Nuestro pequeño Clyde, en estatura a comparación con su amigo, ya que era de estatura promedio. Siempre tan sincero, sensible, pornográfico y buen orador, pero esta última cualidad se perdía cuando estaba en frente de su compañero de aventuras infantiles, aquellos ojos azul grisáceo y cuerpo de ensueño lo distraían demasiado, incluso llegaba a pensar que más que los propios tacos, una locura que tenía que estar sacando constantemente de su mente, no habría otra más grande adoración en su vida que los tacos, los cuales le habían procurado un cuerpo fofo después de Cartman, pero luego de la muerte de su madre, esta delicia no era tan frecuente en su menú, y su cuerpo solo había conseguido alargarse sin fortalecerse mucho, ya que como guardameta de hockey, implica más habilidad y agilidad que resistencia y fuerza, falencias que lo debilitaban ante este nuevo deseo que irradiaba todo su cuerpo, hacia relativamente poco esta chispa se había encendido dentro de él, diría que más o menos antes de tener una conversación bastante liberadora con su novia, fue entonces que reafirmo los deseos de los cuales se había percatado pero prefería mantener guardados por temor al rechazo. Pero cada día era una tortura, no podía lidiar más con ello, su carácter nunca había sido precisamente fuerte, por lo que en un impulso venido de la emoción momentánea.

– Craig… –éste le miro, y con la misma agilidad que utiliza al jugar, estrelló sus labios contra los de su amigo, pero éste ni se inmutó, solo lo dejo proceder. Clyde se retiró parpadeando repetidas veces al encontrarse de lleno con los ojos de su compañero.

– ¿Clyde, qué carajo haces? –preguntó igual de inexpresivo.

– Nada… yo solo… eh… –las palabras adecuadas se le escapaban.

– ¿Qué estás loco? –su tono se subió un poco.

– No… –de pronto se iluminó y su respectiva sinceridad salió a flote– Sí… la verdad es que sí Craig, tú me estas volviendo loco…

– ¿Por qué yo?

– Porque quiero que me ames Craig.

– Uh… no.

– ¿Por qué no?

– No es lo correcto. –respondía con tranquilidad, brindándole un poco de esta a Clyde que se moría de los nervios. Clyde se quedó a la expectativa, sus miradas no se habían desconectado– Se supone que estas con Bebe, ¿no es así?

– Sí, pero-

– Pero nada. Hace un momento acabas de decir que no te juntas con los demás, porque la gente no es un objeto con el cual puedes disponer y jugar, mas no distas mucho de esa actitud.

– Es diferente.

– ¿Cómo diferente?

– Porque tú me gustas de verdad Craig. –no podía creer lo que decía allí, en medio de su casa, con la posibilidad de ser escuchados, así no lo había planeado. Pero como siempre, mientras más planeas las cosas, más te limitas, y el momento simplemente llega, cuando le da la jodida gana y menos lo esperas, golpeándote las malditas bolas.

– Tú también me gustas, pero como amigo.

– Entonces ama mi cuerpo como amigo. –Clyde picaba, como la salsa que le echaba a sus tacos, no podía más con aquel deseo reprimido, si tenía que pasar por un idiota útil, lo haría, lo que fuera con tal de tener toda su atención, todo su ser, sobre él, para él, así fuese efímero.

– ¿Qué dices? –replicó después de un minuto, mirándole un poco extrañado.

– Tómame. Es una alternativa, Craig. Un favor, como amigos. –dijo pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

– No Clyde. No hay alternativa. –se separó, alejándose de otro posible beso furtivo.

– ¿Pero por qué? –sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas en par segundos.

– Sera peor. Solo conseguiría ilusionarte más de la forma inadecuada.

– O quizás borre todo sentimiento. –la idea le sonó, pero igualmente seguía siendo un arma de doble filo.

– Olvídate Clyde.

– Hazlo. –esta vez demandó con ímpetu en la mirada aguada y roja por las lágrimas, Craig no comprendía bien cómo proceder– Solo será… un favor amistoso. –Craig simplemente no se sentía capaz, aquella era demasiada información a asimilar, y demasiadas acciones requeridas en tan pocos minutos.

– Está bien. –se puso los zapatos y la camiseta– Vamos. –tomo su chaqueta azul del perchero, y salieron del lugar. Terminaron en la chanca de basketball reunidos con los demás. Clyde no lucia nada animado. Jugó para distraerse, y tratar de olvidar el asunto, sentía vergüenza, pero la palpable tranquilidad de Craig y su trato hacia él, común y corriente, le brindaban un poco de esa tranquilidad, ya que a pesar de todo y sus intenciones reveladas, Craig seguía brindándole esa amistad que se aproximaba a lo normal, aunque en el fondo las cosas se hayan modificado un poco, quizás el tiempo sabría remendar aquella pequeña coyuntura, dejando las cosas bien o mal, o tal vez bridando otra oportunidad. Por ahora seguiría rotando el balón, hasta conseguir pasarlo por el aro.

* * *

Finalizaron su juego con el crepúsculo. Kenny, Stan y Kyle caminaban de vuelta a sus casas.

– Chicos, tengo que hablarles. –dijo Kyle.

– Espera un momento. –pidió Stan que estaba mostrado unas imágenes a Kenny en su celular.

– Ahora mismo carajo. –replicó Kyle algo exasperado.

– Está bien, está bien, –guardo su celular– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Dónde está Cartman?

– Yo que sé. –replicó Stan con reproche.

– Se supone que somos amigos.

– ¿Amigos? El nunca da un rublo por nosotros Kyle, ¿por qué debería importarnos?

– Puede que no seamos lo mejores amigos, pero si hemos compartido muchas cosas, últimamente ha estado muy raro.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas directamente? –sugirió Kenny.

– Eso sería gay. Además de que siempre nosotros dos terminamos discutiendo, creo que la mejor manera de averiguarlo sería reunirnos e ir hablando para ver si le sacamos algo.

– ¿Y por qué le quieres sacar algo? ¿En verdad te preocupa? –preguntó Stan.

– Ha estado muy callado y distante la semana pasada, y ahora falta toda esta semana, como no quieres que me preocupe, si fuera uno de ustedes dos, me preocuparía igual.

– No creería que eso te molestara, pensé que antes te haría feliz. –interpuso Kenny.

– Claro que me hace feliz, cuando yo lo causo, no cuando algo más lo causa y puede ser grave.

– Bien, si quieres nos reunimos en mi casa, pero el otro fin de semana, ya tengo planes para este finde, ¿te parece?

– Sí… está bien. –respondió sin mucho ánimo, concluyeron y se separaron, cada cual por su lado.

* * *

**Pero como siempre, mientras más planeas las cosas, más te limitas, y el momento simplemente llega, cuando le da la jodida gana y menos lo esperas, golpeándote las malditas bolas. !Maldición¡... y sí que golpea fuerte… ¡Carajo! ¡Mis ovarios! **

**¿Todo por una simple apuesta?, pues si, esto es SP. Igualmente siento que este capítulo me quedo algo flojo… o quizás soy yo la que estoy floja… **_flojo esta mi corazón, flojo brilla el sol. (8)_

**Mi Craig es taaan asexual, y mi Clyde taaan sexual, lol.  
**

**Saludos gente bonita, recuerdo que antes de empezar el finc me recomendaron que fueran 13 capítulos… pero como van las cosas creo que la primera interacción entre la pareja principal será apenas en ese cap. Damm it… No sé qué carajos hacer, no quiero que esto se haga muy extenso… aunque como son múltiples parejas supongo podría extenderme un poquito… aunque quizás, le quite argumentos a estas historias y los guarde para otras, ¡no sé! ¡NO SÉ! ¡COÑO! De pronto extender los capítulos… pero al hacer eso creo que entraría a tocar demasiadas temáticas al mismo tiempo y se podría perder un poco el hilo, como también se puede perder al extenderme demasiado en los caps… vamos a ver.**

******South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**

**PD: Un saludito pa' mis amigos Alissa23 y Ekiwa69, aquí tienen su "cameo" pa' joderlos por sus ridiculeces, en los juegos on-line, en serio chicos consíganse una vida y de paso una a mi también :D Sabes bien Ali, que el rey y la reina están muertos, y por siempre, tú serás mi mujer y yo seré tu hombre. Y Eki, la insignia del 69 te la mereces por ser la putasensei-suprema y estar siempre cerquita de mi kokoro... hablando de cocoro, papi, que entreguen esa leche. xD  
¡Ay no!... definitivamente.**


End file.
